Les bénéfices d'un séjour en Roumanie
by Arwinia
Summary: OS- Quand Hermione accepte la proposition de Charlie pour se changer les idées après le mariage de Ron avec son amante, elle n'imagine pas un instant à quel poit ça va changer sa vie devenue bien triste... Je suis fière de moi. Ce résumé est plutôt court, c'est un miracle. Bref. Au passage...le rating M n'est pas là pour rien, et cet OS est en deux parties :)
1. Chapter 1

Bijour! Alors, voici la première partie de mon nouvel OS qui, étant _un peu _long, s'est retrouvé coupé en deux ^^

Petite explication pour ceux qui suivent ma fic': je sais, c'est bizarre que je poste ça alors que ça va finir par faire un mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, mais _j'ai une_ explication! Mon ordi a planté et, douée comme je le suis avec les ordis, vous vous doutez bien que récupérer le maximum de données possible et réinstaller tout ça n'est pas chose aisée. Je n'ai même plus microsoft word, il ne m'est donc même pas possible de retaper ce fichu nouveau chapitre. :/

En revanche, j'avais déjà téléchargé il y a un petit moment cette partie d'OS sur FF sans jamais avoir osé la poster, allez savoir pourquoi...

Bref, du coup, voici de quoi patienter en attendant ma victoire sur l'informatique (enfin...celle de mes fidèles alliés dans ce combat surtout ^^"). J'espère que ous aimerez cet Os que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, et qui m'a pris pas mal de temps.

Merci d'avance pour vos avis et bonne lecture! ;)

Merci à Hélo pour sa correction qui m'a bien aidée, même si on n'était pas toujours d'accord, et un petite pensée pour Slytherin Cat, à qui j'avais promis un Fremione pour lequel je n'ai jamais eu assez d'inspiration. Allez ma belle, m'en veux pas, après tout, c'est un roux aussi, non? ^^"

* * *

**_Les bénéfices d'un séjour en Roumanie_**

_**I-**__**Quand Charlie prend des risques**_

« Prends un verre de champagne, tu verras, ça ira mieux. »

« C'est ça oui. Ça ira mieux quand j'en aurai assez bu pour que des lapins roses gambadent autour de moi. Franchement Harry, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

« Tu es là parce que dans quelques années, quand vous vous serez réconciliés, tu t'en voudras de ne pas être venue. Allez Mione, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais regarde, à part eux, y a-t-il une seule personne que tu n'aies pas envie de voir ici ? »

Elle eut un rire sans joie. A part _eux_, en effet, il n'y avait pas un seul invité qu'elle n'apprécie pas. Dommage que le couple qui lui plombe le moral soit précisément celui pour lequel tout le monde était venu se réjouir à coups de gros rires gras, de coupes de champagne et de poignées de riz balancées dans tous les sens. Cette réception l'écœurait. Et pourtant, depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, elle faisait bonne figure, discutait avec ses amis, avec les éventuels sorciers qui auraient voulu s'entretenir de diverses choses avec elle et se livrait à son sport préféré depuis quelques temps : éviter le couple qui pavanait dans la foule de leurs invités.

Et vraiment, elle aurait mérité une médaille pour ses efforts surhumains. Elle avait même réussi à faire passer la larme solitaire – et surtout traîtresse – qui s'était échappée de son œil lors de l'échange des vœux et ce malgré sa vigilance, pour de l'émotion et de la joie à l'égard les jeunes mariés. Foutaises. Cette larme n'était que le pâle prélude des milliers d'autres qui ce soir, lorsqu'elle aurait enfin la paix, seule chez elle, ravageraient son visage comme cet abruti aux multiples tâches de rousseurs avait ravagé son cœur.

A cette pensée, son visage se crispa et elle dût se concentrer sur sa respiration pour se calmer, et prit de profondes inspirations.

« Ça va Mione ? »

« Hein ? Euh, oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. Allez Harry, vas donc inviter Ginny à danser, elle t'attend depuis tout à l'heure. Je vais finir par me sentir coupable. Il faut bien que vous vous amusiez un peu tous les deux ! »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Mais oui ! Allez, file ! » '_et laisse-moi donc me lamenter intérieurement un peu toute seule'_

« Ok, merci beaucoup Mione. Et si jamais tu as besoin de compagnie, n'hésite pas hein ? »

« Je sais Harry. Merci. » répondit-elle ne tentant de paraître reconnaissante.

Il avait dit vrai. Harry, ainsi que quelques-uns de leurs proches s'étaient tous relayés à ses côtés depuis le début de la journée, ne la laissant jamais seule ruminer ses sombres pensées. Ils avaient dû se concerter avant et convenir d'un plan d'attaque. Elle avait même soupçonné Bill et Fleur d'avoir été mis dans la confidence quand ils s'étaient débrouillés pour lui tenir la jambe pendant 20mn au sujet de Teddy. Teddy. Astucieux comme idée, si ça n'avait pas été Harry qui l'éduquait depuis la mort de ses parents. Et surtout s'il ne l'avait pas considérée comme sa tante, puisqu'elle passait chez le couple Potter au moins une fois tous les 10 jours et savait, par conséquent, tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la vie du jeune métamorphe. Bref.

« Salut Hermione. »

Elle soupira intérieurement, rassembla son courage et se retourna plutôt énergiquement vers le nouveau venu qui, fatigué par les danses endiablées qu'il avait enchaînées, venait de se laisser choir sur la chaise où le Survivant s'était tenu assis quelques instants plus tôt.

« Bonjour Charlie. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien je suppose. Un peu essoufflé. Un peu de champagne ? » proposa-t-il, jovial.

« Merci. Pourquoi es-tu venu t'asseoir ici au juste ? »

Il parut surpris et répondit : « Eh bien…j'étais fatigué de danser, j'ai avisé un siège près de quelqu'un que je connais, et me voilà ! »

« Charlie… » elle semblait touchée et un poil fatiguée, « je sais très bien pourquoi tu es venu. Tu crois être le premier ? Vous vous êtes tous relayés depuis le début de cette foutue fête, dont je ne sais même pas comment Ron a pu avoir le culot de m'y convier, histoire de me tenir compagnie, pour que la pauvre petite Hermione, célibataire au cœur brisé, ne se morfonde pas trop pendant que le soi-disant homme de sa vie en épouse une autre. Avec laquelle il l'a trompée quand ils étaient encore ensemble avant qu'ils ne se…séparent avec perte et fracas. Histoire de faire bien les choses pour une fois. Enfin bref, je vais bien, je tiens le coup, merci de tous vous inquiéter mais c'est bon, je survivrai, il est inutile de me couver comme du lait sur le feu. »

« Ah… » laissa-t-il échapper, avant de se reprendre et de plaisanter avec un naturel désarçonnant : « Eh bien me voilà démasqué ! _Nous_ voilà démasqués même. »

« J'en ai bien peur… »

« Mais j'ai le droit de siroter un peu de champagne en ta compagnie quand même ou tu en as tellement marre de te sentir maternée que tu ne peux plus supporter la mienne ? »

Elle eut un petit rire mi amusé, mi triste et haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui coûter de toute façon ?

oOo

Elle se redressa dans son lit en baillant et se laissa automatiquement retomber sur ses oreillers. Bon Dieu, quel mal de crâne elle tenait ! La pire gueule de bois de son existence. Elle ferma ses yeux brûlants et tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Où s'étaient donc arrêtés ses souvenirs ? Ah oui, Charlie lui avait servi une pleine coupe de champagne. Puis…puis ils avaient dansé et elle était passée de bras en bras. Et Ron avait réussi, elle ne savait pas comment, à se trouver sur sa route et à l'attraper au vol. Il avait…il avait voulu l'enlacer, la tenir près de son torse, la serrer contre lui et s'excuser, lui dire qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il aimait Lavande de tout son cœur mais qu'elle, elle lui manquait. Des choses qu'elle n'avait pas supportées. Rien que d'y repenser, des larmes venaient lui piquer les yeux.

Comment avait-elle réagi déjà ? Ah oui, une claque, violente, énergique. Un mouvement défensif et hargneux qui partait de l'épaule. Une claque qui contenait toute sa haine, toute sa rage à l'encontre du jeune Weasley. Elle le lui devait bien avec toute la rancœur qu'elle avait accumulée à son égard après avoir découvert son infidélité. Et ce salopard n'avait même pas attendu 6 mois pour épouser cette traînée !

Après la claque…après la claque, elle avait couru se réfugier aux toilettes, et les larmes qu'elle avait retenues toute la journée avaient enfin pu tracer leur chemin sur ses joues rougies. Qui était venu la sortir de là ? Elle revoyait une tignasse rousse. Ah, un Weasley. Un Weasley râblé, un peu plus grand qu'elle. Charlie. Qu'avait-il fait à ce moment ?

Il l'avait consolée. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant, il l'avait bercée contre lui, elle qui venait de coller la claque du siècle à son frère, le jour du mariage de ce dernier qui plus est. Et quand elle s'était enfin calmée, il l'avait laissée retourner à la salle de réception. Harry s'était-il occupé d'elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé le roux la ramener dans la salle de réception, cette maudite salle de réception qui était devenue la foutue salle qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde ? Ah oui. Elle avait besoin d'une chambre. Et quand elle en avait enfin eu une…elle s'était saoulée. Vraiment saoulée. Avec Charlie ? Elle le revoyait l'accompagner et passer la porte avec elle. Et boire un premier verre avec elle. Et puis…que s'était-il passé déjà ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors, coupant court à ses élucubrations. Un homme en apparence un peu plus âgé qu'elle, bien charpenté, des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son torse, ses abdos et ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés, luisant au bout des mèches de ses épais cheveux rendus presque noirs par la douche, en sortit, vêtu d'une simple serviette qu'il avait nouée autour de sa taille. Quelques cicatrices de taille plus ou moins importante témoignaient de la vie agitée qu'il devait mener. Elle pouvait faire cette description mentale et appréciative parce que, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un se trouve dans cette chambre, elle s'était redressée avec violence – se jurant intérieurement de ne plus jamais toucher une goutte d'alcool – pour dévisager le nouveau venu avec étonnement.

« Charlie ?! »

« Ah, tu t'es enfin réveillée ?! Comment tu te sens ? »

« Un peu groggy… » marmonna-t-elle, « une petite seconde…comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? »

« J'ai dormi ici Hermione. » l'informa-t-il, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« Oh merde… » souffla-t-elle, se laissant à nouveau choir sur le lit. « Tu as assisté à mon inénarrable classe quand je suis ivre. Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé hier soir ? »

« Tu veux dire après que tu aies flanqué la baffe de sa vie à notre Ron-Ron national ou après que tu aies reteint l'épaule de ma belle chemise blanche en noir avec ton mascara dans les toilettes ? »

« Non, non non, pas ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant avec gêne, « je parlais d'encore après de…quand on est venus dans cette chambre. Pourquoi on la partage d'ailleurs ? »

« Tu ne pouvais pas rentrer chez toi, mais il y a eu quelques petit problèmes avec les chambres et il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde alors tu as dit que tu ne voyais pas d'objection à ce qu'on partage une même chambre puisque tous les lits étaient deux places. Tu as même ajouté qu'on était presque frère et sœur à force. »

« A force de quoi ? »

« Seule toi et le vilain génie de l'alcool peuvent répondre » annonça-t-il malicieusement, sur un ton prophétique, ce qui eut le don de la faire rire doucement – occasionnant une nouvelle malédiction mentale à l'encontre de l'inventeur de l'alcool – avant de redevenir sérieuse. Pâle même. Une question cruciale venait en effet de germer dans son esprit anxieux quoiqu'encore embué par les vapeurs de champagne et…bon sang mais qu'avait-elle pu boire la veille ?!

« Charlie ? »

« Humhum ? » fut le grognement étouffé qui sortit de la serviette avec laquelle il frictionnait son abondante chevelure.

« Est-ce que…est-ce qu'on a…est-ce que toi et moi… »

Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et plongea son regard bleu sombre dans le sien pour lui affirmer avec la plus grande honnêteté du monde : « Hermione. On n'a rien fait toi et moi. Tu étais trop ivre pour ça et j'ai pour principe de ne jamais profiter d'une femme, surtout quand elle est dans l'état dans lequel tu étais. »

« J'étais si pathétique que ça ? »

La grimace qu'il lui renvoya confirma ses inquiétudes.

« J'ai encore pleuré ? » gémit-elle

« Euh…oui, un peu. »

« Eh merde…est-ce que…oh mon Dieu, est-ce que _moi_ j'ai essayé de te sauter dessus ? »

A en croire son visage devenu écarlate, la réponse était affirmative. Elle gémit derechef, se doutant que ses propres joues devaient avoir la même couleur que celles de son vis-à-vis.

« Mince Charlie, je suis…tellement désolée, tu n'as pas idée ! Je ne t'ai pas trop traumatisé au moins ? »

« J'en ai vu d'autres, des choses traumatisantes, avec mes dragons. Et puis ces derniers temps n'ont pas été très faciles pour toi. Tu avais besoin de décompresser je suppose. Ma proposition d'hier tient toujours tu sais ? » ajouta-t-il presque timidement, hésitant.

« Ta…proposition ? Quelle proposition ? »

« Euh…pas grave. Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est que ça n'a pas dû te marquer… »

« Charlie…" dit-elle d'une voix douce, "j'étais saoule. Je ne souviens même pas de t'avoir supplié de me…hum, bref, alors que c'est franchement quelque chose d'humiliant qui, pour le coup, aurait dû m'avoir marquée ! Alors vraiment, vas-y, redis-moi ce que tu m'avais proposé hier s'il te plaît. »

« Ok…je t'avais dit que si jamais tu voulais souffler, te changer les idées…on t'accueillerait volontiers comme stagiaire pour un ou deux mois en Roumanie avec les dragons tu sais ? On a toujours besoin d'une petite main pour aider, et si ça peut te rendre service…Tu devrais avoir ta propre chambre cette fois d'ailleurs. » acheva-t-il avec humour.

« Oh…eh bien…je crois que c'est une excellente idée. » dit-elle, le faisant relever avec vivacité sa tête qu'il avait baissée.

« Vraiment ? »

« Eh bien…oui. Je suppose que j'ai besoin de faire une pause et que c'est la meilleure façon de le faire alors…merci. Merci Charlie. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Si elle avait voulu faire une vraie pause, elle ne serait pas partie avec l'un des frères de celui qu'elle tentait désespérément d'oublier. Charlie lui rappelait-il Ron, qu'elle se refusait inconsciemment à oublier ? Etait-il symbole de cette famille qu'elle avait terriblement peur de perdre de vue ? Elle l'ignorait. Toujours était-il qu'elle trouvait cette proposition plus qu'alléchante.

oOo

Et c'est ainsi que, moins de 24h plus tard…

« Bonjour Hermione ! Bien réveillée ? »

« Comme le prouvent mes sublimes cernes et ma tête à faire pleurer un bébé, sans compter mon sex appeal matinal renversant…non, pas vraiment. »

« Désolé. J'ai l'habitude d'être plutôt lève-tôt quand je voyage, mais j'oublie que tout le monde n'aime pas ça…en temps normal, je t'aurais proposé de décaler, mais les portoloins pour la Roumanie ne sont pas toujours très faciles à obtenir alors… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, avec Harry et Ron comme meilleurs amis d'enfance, je peux te dire que j'en ai connu d'autres, des réveils difficiles, et des largement pires que celui-ci. Parce que quand on s'est fait réveiller sous la tente par les serviteurs de la face de serpent ambulante, je peux te dire qu'il n'y avait personne pour me demander comment je me sentais…ou pour m'offrir du café. Merci. » Ajouta-t-elle, tandis qu'il lui tendait un mug.

« Pas de quoi. » répondit-il avec un discret sourire, s'abreuvant d'une longue gorgée du liquide noir et brûlant. « Hum, nous n'avons que dix minutes alors… »

«Tu as raison, je me dépêche de le boire. »

« Ne t'étrangle pas non plus hein ?! » précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil, la faisant rire doucement.

10 minutes plus tard, le Portoloin, une assiette, se mit à vibrer et tous deux l'empoignèrent. La seconde d'après, la sensation opprimante qu'occasionnait leur moyen de transport se dissipait, et un paysage vert et campagnard s'étalait sous les yeux des jeunes adultes. Mais Hermione ne distinguait pas la moindre trace d'un camp de dragonniers.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Charlie annonça gaiement : « Autant te prévenir tout de suite, le camp est protégé par un sort de désillusion. Manquerait plus qu'un moldu tombe sur nos bébés ! » grommela-t-il, tandis que la jeune femme se disait que si telle rencontre avait lieu, le moldu en serait bien plus affecté que les « bébés » en question.

oOo

« Charlie ! Eh les gars, le boss est de retour ! » s'exclama un grand gaillard barbu dont les longs cheveux étaient retenus par un ruban rouge qui contrastait avec leur couleur châtain-rousse.

« Enfin ! Pas trop tôt, ça dure tant que ça un mariage ?! » remarqua une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, dégradés de rouge, du lie-de-vin foncé vers les racines au rouge-orange pétant des pointes, jaillissant d'une maison.

« Fillia, qu'est-ce que tu connais aux mariages à ton âge ? » la rabroua une espèce de géant hirsute, aux cheveux brun-noirs également longs et retenus par un ruban.

« Ouais Fillia, t'es vraiment simplette toi, il n'a pas passé _tout_ ce temps au mariage, il a aussi aidé à préparer ! » se moqua un jeune garçon d'environ 20 ans, brun clair et couvert d'une multitude de taches de rousseur.

L'interpellée fit automatiquement volte-face pour le foudroyer du regard et répliquer avec fougue « La ferme Jim ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé et je ne suis pas _stupide_, je me doute bien qu'il a aussi aidé pour ce mariage, mais je voulais par-là lui signaler qu'il nous avait manqué ! » se justifia-t-elle avec chaleur.

Le garçon eut un rictus comique et sarcastique avant de répartir : « T'as vraiment une drôle de manière de… »

« Suffit vous deux ! » intima un bon trentenaire, le dernier à sortir de la maison en compagnie d'un autre qui lui ressemblait, en plus fin et un rien plus petit. Lui-même était assez grand, sportif, avec une épaisse chevelure châtain sur le crâne et une barbe de quelques jours assortie. Hermione le trouva automatiquement sympathique. « Comment ton séjour s'est-il déroulé Charlie ? » s'enquit-il ensuite, avec un sourire chaleureux à l'attention des nouveaux arrivants.

« Bien, merci Gil ! » s'exclama le concerné en riant avant de lui tomber dans les bras « Hermione, je te présente Gil, notre...disons Médicomage attitré. A côté de lui c'est Léo, son cousin, un vrai génie en matière de réparation du matériel et rafistolage d'objets censés être détruits pour toujours. Le géant, là, c'est Georg, le seul à pouvoir mater les jeunes dragons à mains nues, tant qu'il a des protections contre les brûlures et morsure diverses. Le gars aux longs cheveux, le premier à avoir parlé, c'est Roben, un excellent dragonologue. La fille à la coupe de cheveux bizarre et multicolore c'est Fillia »

« Fil' ! Et mes cheveux ne sont pas bizarres! » l'interrompit-elle avec véhémence.

« Hum, ok, Fil', la seule fille de l'équipe et le mioche avec lequel elle se chamaille tout le temps, c'est Jim, notre petit nouveau ! Une sacrée tête brûlée mais il est sympa, quand tu passes moins de 10 minutes à l'écouter parler. » conclut-il avec un regard goguenard à l'intention du concerné qui laissait échapper un « Eh ! » de protestation indignée. « Les gars, » reprit-il d'un air solennel et souriant, « Je vous présente Hermione Granger, chercheuse de haut niveau à St Mangouste. Elle va rester quelques temps avec nous. »

« Granger ? Tu ne serais pas l'amie d'Harry Potter, celle qui a été avec lui pendant toute son année de vadrouille ? Je croyais que c'était toi, la nouvelle belle-sœur ? » S'étonna Roben.

Elle rougit et baissa le regard, gênée l'espace d'un instant, avant de faire face au curieux et de se fendre d'un : « Eh bien non, ce n'est pas moi ! L'heureuse élue se prénomme Lavande Brown. »

Charlie, sentant la cassure imminente de sa voix, décida d'intervenir : « Ouais enfin si elle venait de se marier, elle ne serait pas là hein ? »

« Sauf si tu avais décidé de l'enlever le lendemain de ses noces parce que tu étais jaloux de ton frangin ! » le taquina le dénommé Jim.

« Ce serait super romantique ça ! » s'amusa Fillia, ne faisant qu'augmenter la gêne des deux sujets de leur conversation, avant que la partie masculine du duo ne les coupe tous dans leur élan avec un « Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'était un beau mariage, point à la ligne. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Et puis Hermione vient ici pour se changer les idées alors on ne va pas la polluer avec des questions sur Londres ! »

L'équipe acquiesça de bonne grâce, mais la jeune femme sentit le regard perçant du Médicomage lui brûler la nuque. Celui-là semblait perspicace. Mais quoiqu'il pense, il ne formula pas à haute voix ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, et Charlie put continuer.

« Bon, comme elle reste plusieurs semaines, j'avais pensé la mettre dans la chambre pour les stagiaires et…quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il, alors que ses collègues l'interrompaient avec des raclements de gorge ennuyés.

« Eh bien… » commença Gil, se détournant de la lionne, « On a eu quelques problèmes avec Sissi. Elle et Arctus se sont battus l'autre jour. J'ignore comment ils ont fait, mais c'était tellement violent qu'ils ont brisé les barrières qui séparaient leurs enclos et qu'ils ont créé une brèche dans la paroi qui les séparait de nos habitations. On était trop occupés à les calmer, et on n'a pas vu qu'ils avaient craché pas mal de feu dessus. La moitié des chambres sont HS. »

« On a mis du temps à cramer qu'ils avaient décidé de s'en prendre à nos piaules, sans mauvais jeu de mots ! » ironisa Jim, arrachant un petit rire aux deux femmes, ainsi qu'un froncement de sourcil unanime des autres hommes.

« Jim tu… »

« Et je prends ça comment moi ? »

« Ben…déjà qu'il n'y a pas assez de chambre pour nous tous alors pour lui donner une chambre à elle toute seule… Fil' dort déjà avec Jim, pour son plus grand plaisir... »

« Tu parles d'un plaisir ! » s'insurgea la jeune fille, « il… »

Mais Gil la fit taire d'un regard impérieux et se retourna vers son chef.

« Ils se chamaillent pas mal, mais ça se passe bien. Pour ma part, je fais chambre commune avec Léo. En fait, la seule chambre qui ne contient pas deux pensionnaires, Charlie, c'est la tienne. »

« Je…peux partir et revenir une autre fois, quand ce sera plus pratique de me loger tu sais, je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger… » Commença Hermione à voix basse, avant qu'il ne la coupe d'une voix distraite mais autoritaire : « Non non, ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution. » Puis, après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion : « ça te dérange qu'on dorme dans la même chambre ? Je veux dire, tu auras le lit bien sûr, je prendrai un matelas par terre, mais si ça ne te pose pas de problème, je pense que c'est une bonne solution, non ? »

Elle rosit un peu, mais hocha vivement la tête, se détestant pour le fugace sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait traversée. Elle n'était plus en couple, et même si ça lui faisait toujours mal d'y penser, il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'y fasse et que, par conséquent, elle cesse de se comporter comme si elle devait toujours quelque chose à Ron. C'était plutôt lui qui lui était redevable, dans l'histoire.

« Ça…ne me pose pas de problème. Oui, on peut très bien dormir dans la même chambre. » répondit-elle donc, toute gêne chassée de son visage, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les sourires de connivence que les dragonniers s'échangeaient.

« Parfait alors ! » s'exclama le roux, avant d'ajouter avec entrain : « Bon, il ne reste qu'une petite heure avant que nous devions nourrir les bêbêtes, alors je te fais faire un tour, et je te laisse t'installer pendant que je vais aider les autres ? Et ensuite on déjeune, ça te va ? »

« Hmm, tout à fait. Je te suis. »

Elle se saisit donc de son unique valise, dans laquelle elle avait réussi à faire rentrer toutes ses affaires grâce à un sort d'agrandissement intérieur appris au cours de sa première « 7ème année » passée sous la tente, puis lui emboîta le pas dans l'aile non détruite de la grande maison des dragonniers. Ils montèrent à l'étage et parcoururent un long couloir. Pendant cette « visite », Charlie commentait toutes les pièces devant lesquelles ils passaient. _(Note de la Bêta : S.u.p.e.r quoi ! Nda : rohhh, ça va hein ! :p)_

« Ça, c'est la salle à manger. Juste derrière, il y a la cuisine. Il n'y a pas de préposé, c'est celui qui a le moins à faire qui s'occupe du repas du moment, mais on se retrouve la plupart du temps à être assez nombreux pour faire à manger. Là, au fond, ce sont les douches. Il y en a plusieurs, si tu veux te doucher à l'abri du regard des autres, tu peux te lever un peu plus tôt ou attendre la fin de celles des mecs, le soir, pour t'y enfermer. Fil' s'en fiche, elle…elle n'est pas très pudique et nous…on s'y fait quoi. Enfin, nous moins Jim. Il devient parano à chaque fois et nous accuse de la reluquer. Avant de remarquer la baguette qu'il y a dans l'œil des autres… »

« Il ferait mieux de réaliser qu'il a une poutre dans le sien ? Il craque un peu pour elle, non ? »

« J'imagine. On pouvait s'y attendre, Fil' est la seule fille dans une meute de mecs, mais quand il s'agit d'écraser des pieds ou de crier plus fort que tout le monde pour être entendue, elle se défend bien. »

« Et tu approuverais cette relation ? »

Il haussa ses épaules musculeuses et répartit nonchalamment : « Bah…tant que ça n'a pas d'impact négatif sur leurs aptitudes au travail. Après, ce n'est peut-être qu'une passade. Comme je l'ai dit, elle est la seule fille et malgré leurs disputes incessantes, elle l'a plus ou moins materné quand il a débarqué. A coups de botte dans le cul, certes, mais elle demeure l'une des premières à l'avoir accepté et lui avoir transmis tout ce qu'elle pouvait. C'est assez marrant de les voir bosser ensembles, elle ne cesse jamais de le traiter d'abruti et d'incompétent, mais elle ne le laisse pas en paix tant qu'il n'a pas compris comment faire les choses correctement. Elle profite à outrance de ses trois quantre ans qu'elle a de plus que lui. »

« C'est mignon… » souffla Hermione, attendrie par les deux jeunes avant même de les avoir vus à l'action.

« Oui, c'est mignon. » répondit Charlie en coulant un regard en biais vers elle, avant de l'entraîner un peu plus loin : « Et là, c'est mon antre. Je vous en prie, entrez gente damoiselle. » L'incita-t-il à passer le seuil de la porte qu'il lui tenait avec une déférence dramatiquement exagérée.

« Merci très cher. Votre _antre _comme vous le dites si bien est vraiment…impeccable. »

C'était vrai. La pièce était d'une taille raisonnable. Une fenêtre faisait face à son entrée, permettant à la lumière du jour de l'inonder, un petit lit d'approximativement deux places se trouvait directement à sa droite et un grand bureau encombré des papiers du jeune Weasley occupait la place contre le mur de gauche. Enfin, au fond à droite se trouvait l'armoire qui devait lui servir de penderie.

« Merci. C'est un rien spartiate, alors disons que je n'ai pas tant de rangement que ça à faire. Quoique quand tu passes devant la chambre de Fil, tu as l'impression qu'une tornade est passée par là. A plusieurs reprises même. » Ajouta-t-il, après une réflexion feinte, avant de rire. « Je me demande bien comment Jim arrive à survivre dans tout ce fatras. »

« Les joies de la cohabitation et…l'amour ? » proposa l'ex Gryffondor, malicieuse.

Il rit à nouveau, puis désigna son lit et son armoire d'un vague geste de la maison.

« Tu peux t'installer. Pousse donc un peu mes vêtements dans l'armoire pour faire de la place aux tiens. Tu pourras nous retrouver dans environ deux heures dans la salle à manger pour prendre le déjeuner. Bon, je te laisse ! »

« Oui, vas donc ! » s'amusa-t-elle. « Oh et, Charlie ? Merci. »

« Pas de quoi ! » répondit-il gaiement avant de filer rejoindre ses « bêbêtes ». Elle resta un instant immobile, jusqu'à l'estompement complet du bruit de ses foulées rapides dans les escaliers, puis se secoua un peu et se mit à la tâche. Environ 1h45 plus tard, Jim débarqua dans sa chambre, un peu poussiéreux, un large sourire illuminant son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur, pour lui proposer de lui donner un coup de main avec la préparation du repas.

Elle accepta avec enjouement, refoulant le sentiment de morosité qui pointait, alors qu'elle se faisait la réflexion qu'il en avait presque plus que Ron. D'ailleurs, il était étonnant que Charlie n'en ait presque pas, quand on voyait son jeune frère qui en était couvert. C'était presque ironique que Jim en ait autant, alors que c'était son boss, le roux de l'équipe.

Ladite équipe fit une entrée fracassante dans la demeure dans les 20 minutes qui suivirent. C'était une déferlantes de cris, de rires, de voix qui se mêlaient, surenchère de décibels pour être entendu, le tout dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Le retour des dragonniers.

Le soir-même, Charlie tint sa promesse. Il avait dégoté un matelas, Merlin seul savait où, et l'avait installé entre le mur du fond et son lit qu'il avait cédé à son hôte. Mais cette dernière insista dès le lendemain pour qu'il reprenne ledit lit, avançant qu'elle se sentait vraiment plus que mal de lui voler sa couche et de le contraindre à dormir à même le sol.

Après une heure de marchandage, chacun, plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe, restant fermement campé sur ses positions, ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils partageraient le même lit et que cette solution serait le meilleur compromis à adopter pour contenter à peu près tout le monde. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Charlie, en vieux T-shirt et boxer, se glissa sous la couette aux côtés d'une Hermione vêtue d'une chemise de nuit dont les trois premiers boutons semblaient avoir disparu, qui lui arrivait aux genoux et épousait subtilement ses formes. C'était le seul pyjama portable en public qu'elle avait trouvé, les autres qu'elle possédait étant tous de simples débardeurs plus ou moins rendus transparents par l'usure, ou des ensembles chemise-pantalon chauds et doux, parfaits pour l'hiver, mais terriblement anti-sex. Elle n'avait juste pas prévu de partager son lit avec qui que ce soit, encore moins Charlie, sinon elle se serait acheté quelque chose de plus…

De plus quoi au juste ? Elle rougit et bénit la pénombre de la chambre qui masquait ses joues en feu. Venait-elle d'imaginer acheter un pyjama sexy, type nuisette, simplement pour être désirable face au frère de son ex ? Bon sang, tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité à ce foutu mariage devait avoir sérieusement endommagé ses capacités cognitives. _'Tu perds la boule, ma pauvre fille. Comme si, de toute façon, tu allais l'intéresser. En admettant que ce soit ce que tu veux, tu n'es de toute façon rien de plus qu'une petite sœur qu'il ne connaîtrait pas très bien pour lui.'_

Une fois les choses mises à plat dans son esprit, décidément bien fantasque, elle ferma résolument les yeux, bien décidée à s'endormir. Mais Morphée ne vint pas comme elle l'espérait, car d'autres préoccupations vinrent encombrer son esprit.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que ces mêmes préoccupations occupaient également les pensées de son « colocataire ».

Bon sang, il n'avait vraiment pas prévu qu'il se retrouverait à partager son lit avec elle. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas que sa respiration fût si discrète et apaisante, que son corps dégageât une douce chaleur ou que son odeur enivrante vînt emplir ses narines. Il devait être trop saoul ce soir-là pour remarquer ces infimes détails. Simplement, là, il était bel et bien sobre, et mille pensées dérangeantes concernant la jeune femme qui, ne se doutant de rien, était étendue à ses côtés, fourmillaient dans sa tête. Et peu d'entre elles, si ce n'était aucune, ne pouvaient être qualifiées de « correctes ».

'_Et merde, reprends-toi mon vieux ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à fantasmer sur l'ex de Ron ! Elle pourrait être ta petite sœur, elle est presque comme ta petite sœur ! En plus, c'est toi qui l'as faite venir ici pour lui changer les idées, alors tu ne vas pas lui sauter dessus quand même ! Allez, on se reprend ! J'ai survécu jusqu'ici, pendant des années, en restant célibataire et sans attache, et ce n'est pas le fait de partager mon lit avec une jeune femme – ravissante, il faut le dire. Et puis vraiment attendrissante avec…STOP, le sujet est clos – qui va te faire perdre ton inébranlable sang-froid. Certainement pas non, tu vas t'endormir bien sagement, et tu n'auras plus jamais de pensée dépl…et merde !'_

Ce juron intérieur était dû au réveil un rien brutal d'une partie de son anatomie qu'il croyait avoir appris à maîtriser avec le temps. Fatale erreur. Il se retint de gémir de désespoir et se concentra sur autre chose afin de calmer les flux de sang indésirables dans son corps. Si ça continuait, il allait finir par devoir s'enfiler un tonneau de vin tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher, histoire de s'anesthésier contre les charmes de la jeune brune.

Jeune brune qui venait de soupirer. _'Ah non, ça Hermione, ce n'était vraiment pas fairplay de ta part. Pas fairplay du tout. Tiens, tu vois, à cause de toi, j'ai failli gémir. A moins que je n'ai réellement gémi. Oh Merlin, faites que je n'aie pas gémi s'il vous plaît !'_

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Et zut, elle avait soupiré ! Pitié que Charlie ne l'ai pas entendu ! Une petite seconde… ses oreilles lui jouaient-elles des tours, ou venait-elle de l'entendre contenir un gémissement ? '_Hermione, ça suffit avec toutes ces affabulations ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il gémisse ? Complètement à côté de la plaque ma pauvre. Décidément, dormir avec lui en étant sobre, ça n'était pas une bonne idée, ce n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas DU TOUT comme quand je suis ivre. Quoique quand je suis ivre, je lui saute dessus alors tout compte fait, c'est peut-être mieux que je sois sobre…ohhhh, quelle misère !'_

Sa vie était nulle. Géniale, mais nulle. Elle s'en serait tapé la tête contre les murs. Fort heureusement, la fatigue accumulée ces derniers temps finit par avoir raison d'elle, et elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves – enfin, de ce qu'elle se rappelait – au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes. A moins que ça n'ait été des heures, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La notion du temps est quelque chose de tellement subjectif lorsqu'on essaie désespérément de s'endormir, envers et contre toutes les pensées pas très catho…bref, toutes les pensées polluantes qui encombrent son esprit !

Les nuits suivantes furent toutes aussi difficiles, mais chacun, de son côté, était parvenu à la conclusion que c'était pour l'un, sa longue période d'abstinence et pour l'autre, sa brusque rupture et son éjection résultante du monde du sexe, qui le poussait vers l'autre et que, par conséquent, ça ne serait que passager, et que ça disparaîtrait très vite. L'habitude atténuant leurs sensations nocturnes exacerbées le premier soir et pour le moins dérangeantes leur donna raison, et ils parvinrent au bout de quelques soirs à faire abstraction de la personne avec laquelle ils partageaient le lit.

oOo

Les jours et finalement les semaines s'enchaînèrent à toute vitesse. Hermione s'était bien habituée au train de vie des dragonniers. Ces derniers jouaient le jeu avec elle, et lui apprenaient tour à tour les rudiments du métier, comment nourrir un dragon, créer une cage solide – elle les aida même à parfaire leurs sorts pour cela, ayant de très bons acquis dans le domaine des enchantements (comme dans tous les autres d'ailleurs).

Comme elle l'avait soupçonnée, Gil avait deviné la situation et la raison de l'invitation de Charlie, mais s'il en avait discuté avec elle, il lui avait promis de ne rien en dire aux autres tant qu'on ne lui poserait pas de questions. En fin de compte, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait adopté les dragonniers, tout comme ceux-ci s'étaient bien habitués à sa présence parmi eux, et ne se souciait plus vraiment du fait qu'ils puissent entendre parler de son échec relationnel flagrant avec le frère de leur boss.

Elle en avait donc parlé une fois avec Gil et le sujet avait été clos, leur permettant de passer à d'autres, plus intéressants. Ils avaient des atomes crochus et pouvaient débattre de n'importe quels sujets pendant de longs moments, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les interrompre.

Hermione avait vite réalisé que si Jim courait, consciemment ou pas, après Fillia, cette dernière semblait quelque peu attirée par Charlie, et vivait moyennement bien sa présence dans la chambre de ce dernier. Enfin, disons plutôt que sa réaction avait été un rien excessive lorsqu'elle était venue les réveiller un matin et avait retrouvé l'homme roux collé au dos de la jeune brune et la tenant enlacée avec un de ses bras musclés dont le teint très bronzé tranchait furieusement avec la blancheur immaculée des draps.

Se sentant coupable, la jeune brune avait engagé le dialogue avec sa cadette dès qu'elle l'avait pu, offrant à cette dernière l'oreille féminine qui lui manquait dans ce monde de garçons, et lui permettant de pouvoir s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, ce qu'elle fit de plus ou moins bonne grâce.

Elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de Charlie, lui avait-elle expliqué, simplement… attirée. Il était le chef de la bande, son savoir en matière de dragons n'avait pas d'égal, il les comprenait mieux que personne, menait son équipe avec une étonnante facilité et faisait remarquablement bien son boulot. Il était si passionné qu'il pouvait transmettre à n'importe qui son amour pour ses « bêbêtes ». Alors il était inévitable qu'elle l'admire et finisse par tomber sous le charme.

« Mais il n'est pas pour moi de toute façon, » s'était-elle désolée, avec tout de même moins d'abattement qu'elle n'aurait dû en ressentir, « il est bien trop âgé, et nos caractères ne sont pas vraiment... compatibles. En plus, quelle chance ai-je par rapport à toi ? »

« Que… à moi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » S'était étonnée Hermione, s'attirant un regard moqueur ainsi qu'un petit rire sarcastique.

« Me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ! Non ? Enfin bref, tu es brillante, courageuse, gentille, sociable, super sympathique, tu en connais un rayon sur tous les sujets qui existent…tu es une fille super intéressante quoi ! Comment veux-tu que qui que ce soit brille quand tu es là ? Tu es la seule personne qui soit aussi charismatique que Charlie, voir même plus parfois ! J'ai lâché l'affaire depuis que tu es arrivée ! »

« Tu sais…être intelligente et avoir une telle soif de connaissance ne m'a pas toujours valu des bons points vis-à-vis des autres. Ça a même occasionné plus de déboires que de succès. Regarde, si Charlie évite de parler du mariage de Ron devant moi, c'est parce que malgré toutes ses qualités que tu me prêtes, je n'ai pas été capable de garder son frère pour moi. »

Les yeux de la jeune dragonnière s'étaient écarquillés.

« Noooon, il n'a quand même pas… ?

« Si. Il m'a même trompée, et a épousé sa maîtresse à peine 6 mois après que je l'ai découvert et qu'on ait rompu. Quand je te dis que ce mariage a été un calvaire, je n'exagère pas, crois-moi. C'est la raison pour laquelle Charlie m'a si gentiment invitée ici. Pour que je me change les idées. » avait-elle ajouté doucement.

« Je vois… » Avait murmuré la fille aux cheveux rouges, avant de s'exclamer joyeusement : « Bon, visiblement, tu as encore plus besoin de l'amour de Charlie que moi, et comme je n'ai de toute façon aucune chance de te battre, je crois que je vais tirer ma révérence et chercher quelqu'un d'autre à poursuivre ! »

« Pas besoin de chercher très loin, je suis certaine que ton colocataire du moment ne serait pas contre un peu d'attention supplémentaire de ta part… »

« Jim ? Mais il a trois ans et demi de moins que moi ! »

« Et alors ? Charlie en a bien 10 de plus au bas mot et pourtant, tu es quand même tombée sous son charme. »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! Charlie est l'homme, moi je suis la fille ! »

« Tu crois que parce que tu es plus âgée que lui, Jim ne peux pas être amoureux de toi ? Je ne dis pas qu'il s'en est forcément rendu compte, il est encore à l'âge où même si on s'agite devant lui avec une pancarte signée « je t'aime », il ne comprendra pas qu'on l'apprécie, mais je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de tact, tu pourrais lui faire avouer qu'il a des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour toi. »

Et si Fillia n'avait pas semblé vraiment convaincue sur le coup, elle avait montré que cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça finalement, dans les jours qui avaient suivi. Elle se montrait plus patiente avec Jim, plus… affectueuse. Et ça se ressentait vivement dans leur relation qui était moins…houleuse. Toujours aussi bruyante, mais avec beaucoup moins de disputes.

Le soir-même, Charlie avait d'ores et déjà remarqué que quelque chose avait changé et questionné Hermione à propos de sa conversation avec Fillia.

« Je pense qu'elle a craqué pour toi peu après t'avoir rencontré, et que c'était encore trop vif dans son souvenir pour qu'elle supporte bien de nous voir…hum dans le même lit disons. Je voulais juste que les choses soient claires entre nous et, comme elle m'a dit qu'elle avait laissé tomber avec toi, je l'ai aiguillée vers Jim. J'ai bien fait n'est-ce pas, tu n'avais pas de vues sur elle, si ? »

« Non non, ne t'en fais pas, » avait-il rit, « tu as été parfaite. Ces deux-là iraient très bien ensemble. Tu as déjà pensé au métier d'entremetteuse ? » l'avait-il ensuite taquinée.

« Grands Dieux non, loin de moi cette idée ! » s'était-elle faussement insurgée, l'air horrifié.

Et si, dans les jours qui avaient suivi, elle avait tenté de garder quelque peu ses distances avec lui, pour ne pas brusquer la sensibilité de Fillia qui n'avait tout de même abandonné ses vues sur lui que très récemment, elle avait vite dû rendre les armes. Il lui était impossible de l'ignorer. Dès qu'il se trouvait dans les parages, il venait vers elle, la questionnait sur ce qu'elle avait fait juste avant, et lui proposait de lui montrer deux trois trucs nouveaux sur les dragons.  
Comment faire pour prendre vos distances avec un homme aussi séduisant et charismatique qui vous interpellait inévitablement de l'autre côté de la salle, prenait toujours la place en face ou à côté de la vôtre aux repas et apparaissait sans arrêt comme par magie derrière vous, regardant par-dessus votre épaule ce que vous faisiez ?

Avec lui, les mots venaient d'eux-mêmes et, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et puisse exercer un quelconque contrôle dessus, ils étaient lancés dans une vive conversation que seul quelqu'un comme Gil savait interrompre avec succès. Gil…il était le seul, avec Fillia désormais, avec lequel elle pouvait converser de longs moments sans trop se demander ce que Charlie faisait. Oh, elle aimait aussi beaucoup parler avec Roben, et trouvait Georg adorable. Elle s'amusait aussi beaucoup en compagnie de Jim. Quant à Léo…eh bien Léo n'était pas très loquace, même si, lorsqu'il se décidait à parler, ce qu'il disait était toujours judicieux et intéressant. Le genre d'homme un peu secret qui ne parle pas à tort et à travers. Tout le contraire de Charlie qui, justement, savait si bien meubler le silence !

Ainsi, elle appréciait pleinement cette vie en Roumanie. Jusqu'à une journée qui resterait gravée dans leurs mémoires à tous. La journée durant laquelle ils faillirent perdre Charlie à tout jamais.

Les garçons s'occupaient de deux jeunes dragons plutôt fougueux qui partageaient le même enclos et avaient décidé de s'entraîner à combattre. Mais la bataille avait dégénéré, et les dragonniers s'étaient vus obligés d'intervenir. La situation s'était malheureusement envenimée et les jeunes créatures s'étaient retournées contre eux et avaient décidé de jouer à chat. Mais une version plus…_dragonienne_ du jeu. Du genre « Je t'attrape, je te crame » ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Hermione ne se souvenait pas quand exactement elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour Georg, Charlie, Léo et Roben, tandis qu'elle scrutait l'intérieur de la cage en compagnie des trois autres, Gil restant silencieux, ses sourcils froncés formant une barre soucieuse sur son front, Jim leur criant des conseils et avertissements, comme un supporter enragé l'aurait fait lors d'un match de Quidditch, et Fil' lui enjoignant de se taire, dévorée par l'anxiété. Comme Hermione en fait.

Mais c'était lorsque Charlie s'était effondré au sol, sans connaissance, qu'elle avait perdu tout contrôle d'elle-même. Elle l'avait vu choir comme dans un mauvais rêve, le genre dont on se réveille trempé de sueur, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur qui bat la chamade, et avait voulu se ruer dans l'enclos pour le rejoindre. Gil l'avait alors ceinturée pour l'empêcher d'aller porter secours au jeune Weasley, conscient que l'intervention de l'un d'entre eux ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation et donner un soucis supplémentaire aux dragonniers, déjà en bien mauvaise position.

« Charlie ! »

Elle hurlait comme une forcenée et il avait toutes les peines du monde à la retenir. S'il avait pu, il aurait stupéfixié cette diablesse, mais au vu de la façon désespérée dont elle se débattait dans sa ferme emprise, ses pieds fouettant l'air avec une violence inouïe, il se doutait que s'il la lâchait ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde pour dégainer sa baguette, il la retrouverait dans l'enclos l'instant d'après.

Ce fut pour lui un soulagement quand Georg sortit enfin, portant leur boss inerte dans ses bras, tandis que Roben s'arc-boutait contre la porte pour la fermer. La jeune lionne se précipita aussitôt sur le chef de l'équipe pour l'entourer de ses soins.

« Charlie ?! Oh mon Dieu Charlie, je t'en supplie, réagis ! Charlie regarde-moi, tu m'entends, regarde-moi ! »

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas et qu'elle avait peur que le secouer ne fasse qu'aggraver les choses, elle fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel elle le fit léviter. Il apparut, après un rapide examen de Gil, fait dans l'urgence et sous le contrôle d'une Hermione hystérique, au visage ravagé par les larmes mais plus décidée et autoritaire que jamais qu'il n'était pas en mesure de soigner le blessé et que ce dernier devait être emmené d'urgence à St Mangouste. La jeune femme ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et contacta immédiatement deux de ses collègues pour qu'ils trouvent les meilleurs spécialistes en matière de transport des grands blessés, que ces derniers viennent dans la seconde aider à emmener le malade à l'hôpital.

L'équipe ne put alors que bénir les relations de la chercheuse et ils la virent donc s'évaporer avec leur boss adoré, non sans leur avoir assuré qu'elle les tiendrait au courant de l'état de ce dernier.

oOo

Il papillonna enfin des paupières et finit par les ouvrir sur une vision qui lui plut beaucoup. Hermione, son doux visage encadré par la masse emmêlée de ses cheveux châtains, le contemplait avec un mélange de tendresse et d'inquiétude.

« Hey. »

« Hey…comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai connu mieux. Mais c'est un réveil très agréable. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

« Une brûlure très profonde qui a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre aux médecins, quelques fractures dont 5 côtes…la routine pour toi quoi. »

Il eut un sourire crispé.

« Je suppose que je vais avoir droit au couplet sur le chef qui ne respecte pas ses propres règles de sécurité ? » s'enquit-il, un rien inquiet mais sans se départir de son éternel air taquin.

« Tu le mériterais. Tu mériterais même une gifle. »

« Mais… ? »

Elle soupira, se pencha pour le serrer doucement, légèrement contre elle et souffla : « Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi ! »

« Je suis désolé… »

Il glissa sa main valide dans la chevelure indomptée et massa le cuir chevelu, embrassant le sommet du crâne qui était à sa portée. Il s'en voulait réellement de lui avoir causé tant de soucis, mais il devait admettre qu'il était également ravi de l'avoir retrouvée à son chevet. L'avait-elle veillé ?

« Je devrais me blesser plus souvent, si c'est aussi agréable de se faire engueuler ! »

Elle rit contre son torse et le frappa mollement en l'apostrophant : « Idiot ! »

Et évidemment, comme la loi de l'emmerdement maximal ne laisse personne en paix, même un pauvre convalescent, il fallut que quelqu'un vienne troubler ce moment que quiétude.

« Regarde qui voilà ! »

« Salut Charlie ! Comment ça va mon vieux ? »

« Euh…bien merci. Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? »

Soudain, un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard et il se retourna vers l'ex-Gryffondor qui le regardait d'un air un poil coupable.

« Oh non Mione, ne me dis pas que… »

« Je ne pouvais pas décemment laisser ta mère dans l'ignorance de ce qui s'est passé ! Je lui ai juste dit qu'il y avait eu un petit accrochage, c'est tout, rien de plus ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec précipitation, lui faisant comprendre que les circonstances et la gravité de l'accident avaient été tues. Ce dont il la remercia d'un regard.

« On t'a apporté des fleurs pour te souhaiter une prompte guérison ! » annonça Lavande, guillerette, ignorant délibérément la brune.

Cette dernière allait pour se lever et les laisser ensemble mais le malade en avait décidé autrement, et son poignet se retrouva bloqué par la poigne de fer du dragonnier. Ils échangèrent un regard. Il dardait sur elle celui, autoritaire et profond de l'homme de tête avec, pour l'adoucir, une pointe de l'enfant malade qui quémande une présence maternelle. Elle fondit, céda, et se rassit, prête à supporter les babillages de la blonde et les regards en coin de son compagnon.

Quand ces derniers durent – enfin – prendre congé et quittèrent l'hôpital, Charlie se tourna vers elle avec un air coupable.

« Désolé de t'avoir imposé ça mais…merci d'être restée. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie que tu partes. »

Elle sentit malgré elle un sourire rassurant se former sur ses lèvres et répondit : « Pas grave. Disons qu'il va falloir que je…m'habitue à les supporter si je ne veux pas vous faire faux bond à toutes vos réunions de famille. »

Il parut radieux.

« Alors tu ne comptes pas couper les ponts avec nous ? »

« Que…mais non ! J'en serais incapable, vous me manqueriez trop ! J'aurai juste un peu de mal au début, c'est tout. »

« Je t'aiderai. Promis. » déclara-t-il, solennel.

Puis il se redressa et la serra contre lui, avec une force stupéfiante pour un homme dont plusieurs côtes avaient été brisées et dont un bras avait été brûlé par un dragon. Quand la durée du câlin eut atteint des proportions assez importantes pour que la situation puisse être qualifiée de gênante, Hermione se recula quelque peu et sourit timidement au jeune homme, avant d'annoncer : « Je crois que je vais devoir y aller… Si tu n'as pas une horde de dragonniers en furie sur le dos, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter leurs bébés et que j'ai promis de leur apporter des nouvelles dès que tu ouvrirais un œil alors… »

Il fit une moue ennuyée et compléta : « Alors il faut que tu t'acquittes de ta promesse ? Mais j'ai pas envie que tu partes et que tu me laisses seul aux griffes des médecins ! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plaintive qui la fit éclater de rire.

« C'est quoi ces enfantillages ? Ils ne vont pas te manger, ils t'ont quand même sauvé la vie. Allez, ça va bien se passer, tu verras ! » acheva-t-elle, le bousculant gentiment alors qu'il grimaçait.

« J'ai horreur d'être malade et de devoir consulter. Ça me donne l'impression d'être un gamin incapable de prendre soin de moi. » confessa-t-il.

« C'est parce que tu es l'un des aînés d'une famille de sept et qu'il a fallu que tu apprennes très jeune à t'occuper de toi tout seul. C'est ce qui fait de toi un si bon meneur d'hommes. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te croire, pour te vouloir invincible. Toi aussi tu as le droit de t'accorder quelques faiblesses. Regarde-moi : on me disait forte, redoutablement intelligente, et il était admis que même si j'avais la larme facile, j'étais indestructible. Et ton crétin de petit frère qui, sans moi, n'aurait certainement même pas atteint sa troisième année à Poudlard, a réussi à me réduire à l'état d'une pathétique fille larguée et aigrie, toujours au bord de la crise de nerfs. Alors tu vois, on ne peut pas toujours être solide comme un roc. »

Il lui jeta un curieux regard, comme s'il cherchait à scanner ce qui se trouvait au fond d'elle, à déchiffrer son âme. Et le pire était qu'au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'agita sur son séant, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression qu'en effet, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et ça la perturbait.

« Tu…as peut-être raison. Merci en tout cas. Bon, je suppose que tu vas quand même partir et me laisser ici affronter mes démons, c'est ça ? »

Elle rit doucement et répliqua : « Bah, tu n'en deviendras que plus fort, ô grand guerrier ! »

Et après un autre câlin, elle fila.

oOo

* * *

Voilàààà! :D

Bon, d'accord, cette fin est moisie mais...je ne voulais pas couper une scène en plein milieux alors...^^" En tout cas, c'était la première partie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour la seconde et dernière partie! ;)

Gros bisous, je vous aime tous et toutes, peace and love et coeurs sur vos vies! (hum...note à moi-même: arrêter la drogue quand je poste mes écrits :p)

Oh, et Slyth...alors, verdict? Envie de lire la suite ou c'est trop horrible que Charlie ait évincé notre jumeau préféré? ^^"

Au passage...le rating M n'est pas là pour rien hein, la seconde partie va le justifier largement alors âmes sensibles, s'abstenir (j'adore dire cette phrase, ça fait...classe je trouve. Non? :p)! Voili voilou, à une autre fois j'espère! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT: Alors, je laisse la présentation qui aurait dû être pour cette seconde partie, parce que voilà, je n'avais pas envie de la supprimer ^^ Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard, je croyais que mon ordi avait bien posté ce texte mais visiblement, il aime toujours autant me jouer des sales tours et a apparemment bloqué le postage (un grand merci à **elya-lia**, donc, d'avoir porté ce petit problème à mon attention, sans quoi la suite ne serait jamais arrivée puisque j'étais persuadée de l'avoir postée.

Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse à la lecture de l'introduction original de cette partie (ou à la lecture de l'OS directement parce que soyons honnêtes, on n'est pas nombreux à vraiment lire les pavés de discussion personnelle que pondent les auteurs au début de chaque écrit ;p)

Bonne lectures à toutes et à tous! :)

* * *

Me revoilààààà! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai mis moins d'un mois pour poster la suite de cet OS en deux parties, ce qui est un _miracle_ quand on me connaît (soit quand on lit ma fic' longue :p)!

Je tiens d'abord à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont reviewé/Mise en favorite/Suivie pour cet OS, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel enjouement, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir, d'autant que ce couple n'est pas, comme beaucoup l'ont souligné, parmi les plus populaires. Ce qui est bien dommage, moi je les aime bien ensemble! :) (d'un autre côté, je mettrais Hermione avec n'importe qui alors...ah non, peut-être pas Rusard remarque xp) ^^'  
En tout cas, continuez sur cette lancée et dites moi ce que vous avez pensez de l'intégralité de l'histoire, maintenant que je poste (qui a dit "enfin"? xp) la fin!

Bref, Charlie va finir par sortir de l'hôpital, hein, parce qu'un homme virile comme lui ne se prélasse pas en jouant les chochotte sur un lit (ahlàlà, les hommes et leur fierté masculine xp) et va avoir une mauvais surprise en retrouvant ses dragonniers et sa bel...sex...séduis...hum hum hum, son adorable stagiaire.

Puis, je ne vous raconte pas la suite, même s'il n'y a pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qui va se passer, mais _**WARNING**_: je ne mets pas mes ratings M (voir MA en fait) pour rien. Et celui-ci est largement justifié donc âmes pures et sensibles, s'abstenir (non, lisez quand même en fait, et sautez le passage chaud, ça me fait plus de reviewers/euses xp)

Foilà meine Kinder, je fou laisse à fotre lectuer, enjoy! :)

* * *

_**Les bénéfices d'un séjour en Roumanie**_

_**II- **__**Quand Hermione prend des risques**_

Huit jours plus tard, il était de retour. Fillia fut la première à le voir et lui sauta presque dans les bras. « Pas trop tôt boss ! Alors, en un seul morceau? Tu es complètement rétabli?! »

« ça va bien, merci Fil'. Euh, tu sais que ça fait un mal de chien ça ? J'ai un bras en charpie quand même ! » répondit l'intéressé avec bonne humeur, avant de se retrouver entouré par tous ses coéquipiers.

Après que tout le monde se fut réjoui de son retour, il remarqua que deux personnes manquaient à l'appel, fronça les sourcils et s'enquit : « Où sont Gil et Hermione ? »

Les airs coupables de son équipe ne lui valurent rien qui vaille. « Eh bien quoi ? Où sont-ils ? »

« Charlie… » commença Fillia d'un air suprêmement embêté.

Une désagréable sensation de paniques'insinua en lui alors qu'il imaginait le pire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » aboya-t-il presque.

« Calme-toi Charlie, » intima Georg, « je vais t'expliquer. Depuis que tu as dû…nous quitter momentanément, on a eu un nouveau pensionnaire. Un magyar à pointes quand même ! Et autant te dire qu'il a un sale caractère, même pour une bête de sa race ! On ne pouvait juste pas tout gérer seuls, et Hermione a décrété qu'elle se devait de nous aider. C'est que quand elle est décidée ta p'tite lionne, il fait pas bon la contredire, c'est moi qui t'le dis. J'ai vu le moment où elle foudroyait Léo sur place parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à part la nourriture. Ça l'a rendue folle de rage ! »

Charlie sentit un rire douloureux se bloquer dans sa gorge. Sacrée Hermione, le portrait que Georg lui en faisait lui allait comme un gant !

« Alors on a cédé, et on lui a confié quelques tâches, » continua le géant, « et il faut dire qu'elle nous a soulagés d'un gros poids. Au début, elle ne s'occupait que de choses comme les œufs –elle est sacrément douée pour ça au passage tu sais ? – et la réception de la nourriture. Mais elle est toujours avide de savoir et elle nous observait quand on leur donnait à manger et qu'on les soignait. Et l'autre jour, il y a eu un accrochage avec Sissi et…Hermione était juste à côté de l'enclos. Quand elle l'a vue tout cramer autour d'elle et aperçut Gil s'écrouler, elle est entrée comme une furie pour le faire sortir. »

Fillia prit alors la parole, visiblement bouleversée : « C'est ma faute Charl'…c'était moi qui était avec Gil, j'aurais dû l'aider, mais je n'arrivais plus à faire en sorte que Sissi se tienne tranquille et elle semblait déterminée à me brûler vive…je ne pouvais pas atteindre Gil et Hermione…sans elle, aucun de nous deux ne serait encore en vie… »

« Et…et elle ? Hermione ? Comment elle va ? Et Gil ? » la questionna-t-il, la gorge soudain terriblement sèche.

« Eh bien…Gil va bien, il était juste assommé. Actuellement, il est au chevet d'Hermione. Sissi a essayé de l'attraper quand elle sortait de l'enclos, et une de ses griffes lui a…atteint le dos. Elle survivra, mais c'était une sacrée entaille. Elle dort dans l'infirmerie depuis un peu plus d'un jour maintenant et... »

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se rua vers l'endroit indiqué. Gil en sortait justement et il se dirigea calmement vers lui.

« Salut. Ravi de voir que tu vas mieux. Elle dort là, elle est faible, mais son état s'est stabilisé. Je suis désolé Charlie. »

« Les autres m'ont expliqué. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, tout le reste, les deux hommes pouvaient le lire dans leurs regards respectifs. Ils se comprenaient. L'autre acquiesça donc en silence et s'effaça pour le laisser continuer sa route.

oOo

Sa tête lui tournait et son dos la lançait terriblement. Comment avait-elle atterri ici ? Ah oui, le dragon…bon sang, qu'est-ce que cette fichue bête lui avait donc fait ? Elle devait l'avoir sacrément amochée. Elle battit un peu des paupières, luttant pour les ouvrir et, une fois qu'elle y fut parvenue, put apprécier la vue d'un Charlie au visage suprêmement inquiet.

« Salut. »

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Moyen…j'ai vachement mal au dos…et toi ? »

« Je pète la forme, surtout depuis que j'ai appris que tu avais frôlé la mort. » répliqua-t-il, un poil sarcastique.

Elle soupira. « Je suis désolée. J'ai réagi instinctivement. J'ai vu le moment où Gil se faisait bouffer, et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu sais, je trouve que je me réveille trop souvent sans me souvenir des évènements qui ont précédé mon sommeil depuis que je te fréquente, tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi. » remarqua-t-elle avec humour. « Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant la semaine prochaine… » s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

« Voyez-vous ça ! C'est elle qui gît dans un lit de fortune, avec des pansements tout autour du buste et une vilaine balafre de 60cm minimum, profonde de 3cm au bas mot –et encore, c'est parce que les onguents de Gil' sont très efficaces– sur toute la longueur du dos, mais c'est pour moi qu'elle se fait du souci ! Je vais bien. Mon bras va guérir de lui-même, et j'ai estimé que j'étais devenu assez fort comme ça en luttant contre mon aversion pour les hôpitaux. Et visiblement, il était grand temps que je rentre ! » acheva-t-il, sans pouvoir contenir un certain reproche dans sa voix.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Charlie… vraiment… on peut dire qu'au moins on est quittes, après la frayeur que tu m'as causée la semaine dernière… » tenta-t-elle. Fatale erreur.

« Qu'on est quittes ? Qu'on est quittes ?! » rugit-il, se penchant brutalement vers elle, plantant ses deux poings de part et d'autre de son visage, « Tu plaisantes ? Hermione, je suis responsable de toi, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là ou que j'ai pris un mauvais coup que tu peux te croire tout permis et faire comme si tu étais une dragonnière confirmée ! Ce n'est pas le cas, et ce que tu as fait est super dangereux, Sissi aurait pu te tuer ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand tout le monde a baissé les yeux d'un air coupable quand j'ai demandé où tu étais. Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais morte Hermione, _vraiment_. Et ça m'a fait souffrir au-delà que ce que tu peux imaginer ! »

Alors qu'il continuait son monologue vindicatif à l'encontre de la jeune femme, cette dernière sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et sa gorge se nouer douloureusement. C'était injuste. Oui, ce qu'elle avait fait était dangereux, mais Gil aurait pu mourir si elle était restée là sans réagir et, considérant que tout le monde avait finalement survécu, tout était bien qui finissait bien, non ? Mais à en juger par l'ire dans laquelle le jeune Weasley semblait plongé, il ne voyait pas du tout les choses de cette façon.

« …et _arrête de pleurer _! C'est du chantage, comment veux-tu que je t'engueule si tu pleures ?! »

« Je…je suis tellement…désolée ! Je pensais vraiment bien faire ! Je t'assure que je pensais agir pour le mieux ! Je…je comprends que tu sois furieux après moi et si…si tu exiges que je parte après ça, je comp…comprendrai. » hoqueta-t-elle.

Il la contempla un instant avec des yeux ronds. C'était donc là l'effet que lui faisait son sermon ? C'était vraiment ce qu'elle pensait ? Qu'il voulait qu'elle s'en aille ? D'un coup, il se sentit désarmé face à la réelle douleur morale qu'elle semblait éprouver, et ne trouva plus la force ni l'envie de continuer sa tirade rageuse et moralisatrice. Juste celle de se laisser tomber sur elle avec légèreté et d'enfouir son visage dans ses boucles brunes.

« Je devrais te dire de partir, oui. » murmura-t-il. « Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. En plus, » ajouta-t-il en reprenant brusquement du poil de la bête et en se redressant, « je ne vais pas te renvoyer en Angleterre pour que ma mère te voit dans cet état, sinon tu n'as pas idée du sort qu'elle me réserverait ! Je préfèrerais encore être livré à une Sissi en furie plutôt que d'endurer sa colère ! »

Cette pointe d'humour réussit à peine à tirer un petit rire mouillé à la jeune fille. Il se leva alors, passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre autour de son buste, et la souleva, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher son dos.

« Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te change d'air. Ce n'est pas dans ce lit que tu seras assez confortable pour te reposer et guérir vite alors tu vas réintégrer ma chambre et j'aviserai plus tard de ta punition. »

Elle acquiesça timidement et le laissa faire sans moufter. Elle ne s'autorisa pas la moindre plainte, même quand il trébucha et resserra sa prise autour d'elle, faisant pointer des larmes de douleur dans ses yeux chocolat et la poussant à mordre férocement ses lèvres pour contenir son gémissement.

oOo

Il vaqua à ses occupations pendant la journée, évoluant dans une atmosphère plus que particulière, curieux mélange de joie de l'avoir retrouvé et de culpabilité quant à l'incident Hermione. Gil tenta d'intercéder en la faveur de cette dernière, disant que s'il devait y avoir un fautif, ça devait être lui, et qu'il ne devait pas punir Hermione pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il resta inflexible.

« Ne la force pas à partir… » lui murmura Fillia alors qu'ils dînaient dans un calme relatif mais impressionnant pour qui les connaissait, « on s'est tous habitués à elle, on ne veut pas qu'elle s'en aille aussi tôt simplement parce qu'on a merdé. Ce n'est pas sa faute Charlie. Et puis elle te rend tellement heureux… »

Elle se leva pour aller se coucher, suivie de près par un Jim visiblement très concerné par sa tristesse apparente, avant qu'il n'ait le loisir de lui répondre. Avait-elle dit vrai ? Le bonheur incompréhensible qu'il ressentait quand il était auprès de la jeune lionne était-il donc si flagrant ? Il rumina ses pensées pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, et elles tournoyaient encore dans sa tête quand il vint se coucher aux côtés de la blessée.

Il avait éteint la lumière en silence et attendait sans grande conviction que le sommeil vienne s'emparer de lui quand une petite voix s'éleva dans la pénombre, brisant le lourd silence.

« Charlie ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'en veux vraiment ? »

Elle semblait au bord des larmes et, malgré son énervement initial, il se sentit mal de l'avoir mise dans cet état. Il soupira.

« Non, je ne t'en veux pas Mione… C'est juste…quand les autres m'ont dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que mon cœur s'arrêtait dans ma poitrine et que…et que le monde s'effondrait autour de moi. Bordel Hermione, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne ! Depuis que je te connais, j'ai la sensation que rien n'est plus pareil ! J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, je suis sans cesse inquiet de ce que tu fais, de ce qui pourrait t'arriver, je me sens mal quand tu n'es pas près de moi et quand tu l'es, je ne peux pas supporter de ne pas te regarder, te parler pendant plus de trois minutes…je suis complètement mordu, je ne comprends même pas ce qui m'arrive, et ça me rend dingue ! Tu réalises que, de tous les Weasleys, je lui le seul à ne pas être casé si on ne compte pas Fred et George qui se suffisent à eux-mêmes, parce que je n'ai jamais trouvé de femme qui suscite mon intérêt ?! Et toi, une copine de mon petit frère, que j'ai dû voir, allez, trois fois dans ma vie, tu arrives à tout chambouler dans mon existence au point que mon cerveau a dû créer un case spéciale toi qui fonctionne H24 ! »

« Je…et c'est mal ? » s'enquit-elle enfin, timidement.

« Si…si c'est mal ? » il émit un rire sans joie et se redressa pour plonger son regard dans le sien. « Hermione, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que tu es ici. La simple idée que dans un mois tout au plus, tu devras me quitter et retourner en Angleterre me rend malade. Et c'est ça qui m'effraie autant. De m'être tellement attaché à toi que j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me passer de ta présence. Mais même en admettant que tu veuilles bien d'un bon à rien inintéressant comme moi et que je te suive en Angleterre, je souffrirais parce que ma place est auprès de mes dragons. Je me trouve devant l'un des dilemmes les plus inextricables qui soit, ça me hante, tu n'as pas idée ! »

« C'est faux… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu n'es pas un bon à rien, et tu es tout sauf inintéressant. Tu es courageux, intelligent, passionné, dévoué corps et âme à ceux que tu aimes et à tes dragons, prêt à tout pour protéger ton entourage tu es un meneur d'hommes hors pair, un ami fantastique et accessoirement, tu es diablement sexy. Et tu as réussi à me faire dire un truc que je n'aurais jamais dit à qui que ce soit, même à Ron et même bourrée au point de ne plus me souvenir de mon propre nom. Alors de mon point de vue, tu es plus qu'intéressant. »

Il la fixa sans rien trouver de mieux à dire que : « Oh… »

« Et puis, tu sais, » ajouta-t-elle, l'air de rien, en fixant ses mains, « j'ai appris à transplaner sur de longues distances. Comme celle qui sépare mon appartement à Londres de Paris et Paris de cette chambre par exemple… »

Il eut l'impression que son cœur explosait littéralement de joie dans sa poitrine et demanda, sans trop espérer que son rêve soit possiblement réalisable :

« Tu…veux dire que...que toi et moi ce serait…possible ? »

« Si tu le veux, oui. Moi, en tout cas, je ferai tout pour que ça marche. »

« Tu serais prête à transplaner tous les soirs pour venir me voir ici, dans ma chambre ridicule, dans le trou du cul du monde de la Roumanie, simplement parce que tu as envie que ça marche entre nous ? » demanda-t-il, n'osant croire à sa chance.

« Charlie…est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. » souffla-t-il sans une once d'hésitation. Quand en avait-il pris conscience ? Juste à l'instant ? Peu importait dans le fond.

« Alors oui, je suis prête à le faire. » déclara-t-elle simplement.

« Tu…oh et puis merde, je ne sais plus quoi dire ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de s'emparer voracement de ses lèvres.

« Charlie…aie »

« Oh mince excuse-moi, j'oubliais que ton dos était…au passage, si tu pouvais mettre ta main ailleurs sur mon bras, ça m'arrangerait parce que là… »

« Oh pardon ! »

Ils échangèrent alors un regard complice et…éclatèrent de rire.

« Eh bien, on fait vraiment la paire, pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Quelle bande de bras cassés je te jure ! »

« Bah, comme ça, Maman pourra s'inquiéter encore plus pour son fils en se disant qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi « aimant à danger » et trop casse-cou pour sa propre sécurité que lui ! Qui se ressemble s'assemble après tout ! »

« Charlie ? »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Pas autant que moi. »

« Ce que tu peux être puér… »

La fin de sa phrase, ainsi que son rire, furent étouffés pas les lèvres chaudes et même brûlantes de son amant.

oOo

« Hermione ma chérie, comment vas-tu !? Merlin je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies pu venir ! »

« Bonjour Molly, moi aussi j'en suis heureuse ! » répondit la jeune femme en serrant la matriarche Weasley dans ses bras. Depuis qu'elle avait rendu la mémoire à ses parents, ces derniers avaient décidé de jouer les globe-trotters en amoureux, et elle préférait les laisser passer Noël tous seuls tous les deux, d'où la raison de son actuelle présence au Terrier pour toute la durée des vacances. Enfin, ceci ajouté au fait que Mme Weasley avait beaucoup insisté, de même que son fils.

Charlie et elle étaient en couple depuis quatre mois maintenant, mais c'était comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Dès qu'elle en avait le temps, elle transplanait pour le rejoindre et depuis trois semaines, le jeune homme pouvait faire de même, car il avait passé son permis de transplanage longue distance pour lui faire une surprise. Et quelle surprise c'avait été quand il s'était matérialisé dans sa chambre alors qu'elle prenait sa douche ! Enfin, la surprise avait plutôt été son intrusion dans la cabine de douche, dont les murs avaient vite été mis à contribution…hum, son esprit s'égarait.

Si l'équipe des dragonniers avait accueilli la nouvelle de leur relation avec ravissement, heureux que leur boss ait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied après tant d'années de solitude, la famille de ce dernier n'avait pas été mise dans le secret. Charlie avait insisté pour en parler avec Bill – Fleur était donc au courant – et Hermione s'était donc confiée à Harry et Ginny mais, ces quatre-là mis à part, personne de savait pour eux deux.

Tiens, en parlant du loup…Bill jaillit de la cuisine, ses cheveux pour une fois détachés battant son visage, resté beau malgré les traces qu'avaient laissé les lacérations de Greyback. Ils avaient poussés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et dépassaient ses épaules de 7 bons centimètres, causant certainement le désespoir de sa génitrice. Il lui adressa un sourire radieux et se dirigea instantanément vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Salut Hermione ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? Charlie est dans la cuisine. » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Elle lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant, le remerciant d'un regard, et répondit : « Très bon merci. Je me suis beaucoup améliorée en matière de transplanage ces derniers temps, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour embarquer tous mes bagages ! »

« Tu m'en diras tant ! Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas, Charlie vient de nous annoncer qu'il avait obtenu son permis de transplanage international. Tu le savais ? »

« Oh oui, il me l'a dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés. » répondit-elle avec légèreté, ignorant moqueusement son clin d'œil suggestif. « Bon, je vais aller saluer tout ce petit monde alors ! » décréta-t-elle gaiement, joignant le geste à la parole.

« Hermione ! »

« Notre sœur préférée ! Comment vas-tu ?! »

Elle avait à peine passé le seuil de sa porte que les jumeaux lui avaient bondi dessus. Malgré sa séparation de Ron, ils étaient restés chaleureux à son égard, s'ils ne l'étaient pas encore plus qu'avant. C'était leur façon de lui témoigner leur soutien. Comme ils le disaient, faire des bêtises était bien plus excitant quand il y avait la menace des représailles made in Hermione Granger derrière, et ils s'étaient fait à son sérieux. Et comme ils ne le disaient pas de peur de subir les foudres de leur mère – qui, par ailleurs, n'en pensait pas moins – ils auraient largement préférée qu'elle devienne leur belle-sœur, plutôt que cette « bécasse blonde » comme ils l'appelaient entre eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, leur accueil était autrement plus enthousiaste que celui des récents mariés qui l'avaient respectivement à peine saluée d'un regard qui, pourtant, en disait long (pour Ron) et pour ainsi dire royalement ignorée (pour la « bécasse blonde »).

« Préférée ? Vous me flattez les garçons, mais ce n'est pas très gentil pour Ginny ! »

« Elle, on ne l'aime plus ! »

« Elle nous a lancé un sortilège de chauve-furie terriblement efficace…

« …et complètement injustifié ! »

« Enfin peut-être que si, un peu… »

« …parce qu'elle n'a vraiment pas apprécié qu'on glisse une poupée gonflable animée dans le lit d'Harry… » _(__Bêta__ : La Bêta aime ce dialogue __Nda__: M'en serais doutée tiens ! :p)_

« …en l'ensorcelant pour qu'il la prenne pour notre ex-sœur adorée… »

« …et qu'elle l'ait retrouvé en train de l'embrasser. »

« Alors tu vois, ça ne valait pas un tel châtiment ! C'est fou… »

« …toute cette haine dont elle peut être capable à notre égard ! Ce n'est pas le comportement d'une sœur ça ! »

« Je vois…vous êtes conscients que vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie tous les deux ? » s'enquit-elle, amusée.

Ils protestèrent vivement pour défendre leur point de vue, puis Fleur finit par se glisser entre eux pour venir la saluer à son tour et, enfin, Charlie poussa ses cadets pour accéder à la jeune lionne.

« Allez, dégagez un peu de là que je l'accueille comme il se doit, vous allez me l'étouffer ! » dit-il avec humour, mais elle aurait juré qu'un éclair de jalousie avait furtivement jaillit dans ses prunelles. « Salut Hermione » ajouta-t-il, lui faisant la bise en posant une main sur sa taille, « Ça va toujours depuis la dernière fois ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

'_Salut mon cœur. Oui oui, ça va toujours aussi bien depuis ce matin, même s'il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me remettre de nos…retrouvailles' _pensa-t-elle ironiquement. En effet, ils s'étaient vus le matin-même pour « se préparer à l'abstinence à venir » comme disait Charlie, puisqu'ils devraient faire chambre à part au Terrier. Et quand il s'agissait de se préparer pour une si dure privation, Charlie était de ceux qui en faisaient une overdose. Alors autant dire que tout ça les avait quelque peu éreintés. Et pourtant, rien qu'à ce souvenir, les yeux de la jeune femme étincelèrent et elle vit la même lueur dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Certes, ils ne pouvaient faire montre de rien ici, mais il demeurait sien. Ce corps parfait, aux doux cheveux roux sombres, à la peau hâlée sous laquelle roulait une imposante musculature, lui appartenait, à elle et à elle seule. Et plus que tout, ce cœur plus gros que le Soleil était entièrement sien.

« Très bien, merci. Comme je l'ai dit à ton frère, j'ai beaucoup progressé en matière de transplanage, alors c'était un jeu d'enfant ! » dit-elle, enjouée.

« Ah toi aussi ? Figure-toi que j'ai aussi fait de gros progrès dans ce domaine récemment ! » annonça-t-il en glissant vers elle un regard de connivence, rentrant clairement dans son jeu.

Les jumeaux leur jetèrent un regard intéressé et Fleur crut bon d'intervenir – à raison : « Euh, Hermione, voudrais-tu me donner un coup de main pour la cuisine s'il te plaît ? George et Fred font de leur mieux mais, euh, comment dire, ils ne sont pas très doués. » fit-elle en fronçant délicatement le nez.

La brune éclata de rire, envoya une boutade à l'intention jumeaux et retroussa ses manches pour mettre la main à la pâte. La suite des évènements s'annonçait plutôt bien.

oOo

La répartition des chambres se fit dans un brouhaha incroyable. Bill voulait coucher seul avec Fleur, idem pour les jumeaux et pour Ron et Lavande, sans compter Percy et sa fiancée. Ginny, jugée trop jeune – malgré son âge – par sa mère poule adorée, fut contrainte de dormir dans la chambre d'Hermione tandis que Charlie partagerait la sienne avec Harry. Le jeune homme tenta bien de marchander en avançant que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il dormirait avec Hermione – il ignora le regard ombrageux que son cadet lui envoya – et que sa petite sœur n'était plus un bébé et pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait avec son fiancé mais…

Après avoir été menacé d'être déshérité, traité de pervers par les jumeaux, et détruit verbalement par sa mère, il battit en retraite sous le regard désolé et compatissant de sa chère et tendre qui attrapa donc des draps propres pour aller s'installer dans la chambre de Ginny. Bien sûr, elle était un peu déçue de ne pas être avec son chéri, mais c'était son choix de ne rien avoir dit sur eux deux. Et puis elle pourrait en parler – entre autre choses – avec sa meilleure amie, puisque celle-ci, en plus d'être dans la confidence, était soumise à la même séparation frustrante.

oOo

« Ne vous en faites pas Molly, je m'en occupe. Les assiettes seront propres dans 10 minutes, profitez-en pour manger cette tourte, je m'en passerai si je ne veux pas faire l'impasse sur le dessert. » annonça Hermione en débarrassant les convives de leurs plats. En vérité, elle cherchait surtout à se soustraire aux regards de son ex et de son mec, car elle se trouvait prise en pince entre ces deux derniers depuis le début du repas, et ça finissait par la mettre mal à l'aise.

Pas que le regard insistant de Charlie la gêne, bien au contraire, mais elle avait peur qu'il s'agace de celui de Ron et que ce dernier, bien que connu pour être extrêmement lent à la détente, ne finisse par découvrir le pot aux roses. De plus, son intérêt pour elle la perturbait. Elle avait mis du temps à se remettre de leur rupture, pourquoi s'acharnait-il donc à l'empêcher de l'oublier ? Il était vrai qu'au début, elle était presque accro à ces marques d'attention et s'en fustigeait, consciente que c'était une relation de non-dits malsaine qui la dévorerait de l'intérieur, sans pour autant réussir à s'y soustraire. Mais depuis qu'elle fréquentait Charlie…

Elle était tout bonnement plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il était comme le médicament qui l'avait guérie de son addiction. Dans la douceur de ses étreintes, elle avait oublié celles, maladroites mais autrefois tant appréciées, de Ron. Contre ses lèvres elle avait perdu le souvenir des baisers mouillés et souvent pas assez retenus (et donc un peu trop baveux) de Ron. Sous son toucher à la fois respectueux et avide d'elle, les derniers vestiges de celui, inefficient, de Ron, avaient disparus de sa mémoire. Elle était une nouvelle femme, follement éprise de son amant – lequel le lui rendait bien – et qui croquait la vie à pleines dents.

'_Non'_ se dit-elle avec fermeté, _'rien de ce que Ron pourra dire ou faire ne m'enlèvera ce bonheur. Et s'il ne peut plus me faire retomber amoureuse, il ne peut pas non plus m'empêcher de l'être d'un autre et d'en profiter à fond.'_

Le bruit d'une pile de plats posés sur la table de la cuisine et la sensation de deux bras qui l'enlaçaient la tirèrent de sa rêverie. Charlie enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux pour en respirer l'odeur. Ron s'était toujours moqué d'elle, pas forcément méchamment certes, il fallait le reconnaître, à leur sujet. Charlie, lui, la taquinait, mais ne cachait pas son addiction à leur odeur et leur douceur. Toutes les fois où elle avait envisagé de les lisser, il avait pris un air horrifié et l'avait menacée de la séquestrer et la ficeler pour l'en empêcher. Elle gardait donc ses boucles qui recouvraient ses épaules depuis quelques secondes, quand le jeune homme en avait retiré la baguette qui les retenait en chignon.

« Mon cœur ? »

« Humm ? »

« C'était quoi ce duel de regards avec ton frère ? »

Il rit doucement et embrassa sa nuque.

« Il m'a énervé. Je suis possessif, tu le sais. Je me retiens avec les autres parce que je te fais confiance mais lui…il n'a pas le droit de te fixer comme ça alors qu'il t'a tant fait souffrir. Tu es à moi maintenant et jamais je ne te ferai de mal comme il se l'est permis. »

« Je le sais. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Tu sais, son attitude n'est pas importante, elle ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Il fait partie de mon passé, mais le présent et le futur, c'est en toi que je les vois. Alors oui, tu peux me faire confiance. Si je peux ignorer ses regards, tu le peux aussi. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui faire un sourire rassurant et il captura ses lèvres avec une tendre fougue. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait seule, un peu désemparée, alors que la fiancée de Percy venait d'entrer dans la pièce pour lui donner un coup de main. Elle perçut l'élu de son cœur qui retournait au salon, lui adressant un discret signe de la main et, le cœur gonflé de joie, se tourna donc vers la nouvelle arrivante.

Elle aimait bien cette fille car, malgré l'ambition sans borne qu'elle avait en commun avec son fiancé, elle était gentille et polie. Elle sortait d'un pensionnat pour jeune filles allemandes et était presque aussi avide de savoir qu'elle, bien que largement moins érudite, et discuter avec elle était toujours très intéressant.

oOo

L'heure du café arriva et, par elle ne savait quel truchement, Hermione se retrouva assise auprès de Ron sur le canapé. Son odeur, la sensation de sa cuisse pressée contre la peau nue de la sienne… c'était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter. Elle ne parvenait plus à le souffrir. Comme une vieille chanson qu'on a écoutée en boucle jusqu'à l'écœurement le plus total. Et malgré ses efforts pour éviter ce contact désagréable, elle avait l'impression que le corps de son ex bougeait en même temps que le sien pour ne pas le rompre. Elle allait se tourner vers lui pour lui siffler de se tenir correctement, mais il la devança :

« Alors Hermione, j'ai appris que tu avais pris des vacances après mon mariage. Où es-tu allée ? »

« Ta mère et Ginny ne te l'ont pas dit ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en feignant l'étonnement, « J'étais en Roumanie. J'ai fait un petit stage chez Charlie. J'ai adoré, son boulot est passionnant, j'ai appris un nombre incalculable de choses sur les dragons… »

« Elle m'en a même appris de nouvelles, elle a lu un tas de bouquins dessus ! Mon seul avantage sur elle est mon expérience en la matière maintenant ! » rit le concerné qui, à l'entente de son nom, avait écouté la conversation.

« Ton expérience et ton feeling avec eux en sont. Tu le verrais établir le dialogue, » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son ex, « c'est stupéfiant ! »

« Ça ne m'empêche pas de me prendre de sacrés coups parfois. » remarqua-t-il avec légèreté.

« Pas grave, Gil et moi formons une super équipe d'infirmiers ! »

« Si tu pouvais t'occuper de toi plutôt que de t'inquiéter pour moi, ce serait déjà bien… » marmonna-t-il afin que seule elle l'entende.

Le message fut reçu cinq sur cinq, et elle se tourna vers Ron –qui s'était renfrogné et paraissait à présent de sale humeur – pour répondre à sa question initiale.

« Enfin bref, c'était d'excellentes vacances, j'en avais bien besoin ! Et vous, comment était votre lune de miel ? » s'enquit-elle, avec un air hypocritement radieux. Elle savait par Ginny que ça n'avait pas été le nirvana. Lui avait eu plusieurs pannes et Lavande, quant à elle, avait mal réagit à la nourriture locale et fait une intoxication alimentaire. Une lune de miel ratée en somme.

« C'était cool. » répondit-il plutôt évasivement.

La conversation se poursuivit avec le reste de la famille quelques instants quand, n'y tenant plus, Ron lui glissa : « Hermione je… je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui a pu se passer entre nous et…enfin tu me manques tu vois, alors si…s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour améliorer les choses entre nous… »

« Eh, vous pourriez vous pousser un peu tous les deux, mes fesses commencent à en avoir marre du sol, elles voudraient bien entamer une idylle avec le canapé ! » les interrompit Charlie avec une absence volontaire de subtilité.

« M'enfin tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous tous sur ce canapé non ?! » fit l'un des interpellés avec humeur.

« Eh, on se calme nabot, parle mieux à ton aîné d'abord ! Ensuite, ce n'est pas grave, Hermione n'a qu'à me laisser sa place et s'asseoir sur mes genoux, hein Her-mignonne, ça ne te dérange pas, si ? » ajouta-t-il, agrémentant la référence au surnom que son meilleur ami et son ex lui avaient donné à Poudlard d'un clin d'œil appuyé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée et répondit : « Bon sang, vous êtes aussi insupportables que ça avec Ginny, les frères Weasleys ?! Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu hâte de quitter la maison familiale ! »

Il rit et répliqua : « Non, on est pire avec toi ! »

« On a du retard à rattraper ! » renchérit Fred.

« Et on se venge de tous ces points en moins et de toutes ces menaces d'heures de colle qui ont plu sur nous à Poudlard ! » acheva son jumeau.

Elle roula des yeux.

« Il y a prescription, j'étais jeune, préfète et vous…vous étiez intenables. Vous l'êtes toujours d'ailleurs. »

S'ensuivit un débat léger, entrecoupé de rire, de cris indignés et de protestations faussement outrées. La jeune femme se sentait à son aise. A part Ron et Lavande, simplement assis à côté l'un de l'autre, tous les couples étaient dans les bras les uns des autres. Les blagues fusaient, l'ambiance était conviviale…elle avait vraiment le sentiment d'être à sa place, dans sa famille…et la main de Charlie, cachée par ses jambes, qui caressait tendrement sa cuisse…tout était parfait.

oOo

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi lentement, paisiblement, jusqu'à la veille de Noël. Alors qu'elle tentait de dormir, Ginny lui ayant faussé compagnie pour rejoindre son cher et tendre, une main se posa sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri de surprise.

« Shhhh, ce n'est que moi. » lui chuchota l'intrus.

« Charlie ? »

Ce dernier sourit et l'embrassa. Elle répondit au baiser et, au bout de quelques minutes, le questionna : « Dis…pourquoi as-tu déserté ta chambre ? »

« Eh bien…figure-toi qu'avoir un couple, dont ta petite sœur fait partie, qui se câline dans le lit à côté de toi ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. C'est même carrément gênant. Et puis ils m'ont donné des idées, j'ai pensé à toi, toute seule dans ton lit la veille de Noël et…j'ai eu très envie de te rejoindre. » acheva-t-il en plongeant vers son cou.

« Charlie… »

« J'ai tellement envie de toi Mione…ça fait presque une semaine que je me retiens, que je ne dois rien laisser paraître parce qu'on a dit qu'on ne mettrait pas les autres au courant, mais ça me rend fou ! Chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de te plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et de te faire toutes sortes de chose… tu n'as pas idée. Tout à l'heure, j'ai failli péter un plomb et te prendre là, contre la porte de la salle de bain, devant ces abrutis pour leur montrer que tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. Tu étais tellement…excitante. »

Elle rougit violemment. Elle avait bien évidemment perçu la lueur sauvage de soif de sexe dans son regard ombrageux lorsque, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait surpris Bill, Harry et les jumeaux en train de lui faire prendre une douche forcée. Il était arrivé pile au moment où elle avait fait une tentative d'évasion, déjà trempée, et où George et Harry l'avaient attrapée pour la remettre de force sous l'eau. Il fallait dire qu'elle devait avoir une fière allure, les joues rouges, ses cheveux emmêlés, dégoulinants d'eau, ses vêtements trempés devenus transparents pour le haut, assez moulant pour qu'on devine les contours de ses sous-vêtements pour le bas.

« Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« Crois-moi, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Je ne sais même pas comment les gars ont fait pour résister mais moi, j'ai dû aller m'enfermer aux toilettes pour me calmer…mais maintenant, tu es toute à moi. » ajouta-t-il d'un air décidé.

Elle lui sourit, se fendit d'un « Tu as toute la nuit pour me faire tienne… » sensuel et joignit à nouveau leurs lèvres. Il approfondit le contact et, bientôt, leurs langues dansèrent un ballet endiablé. Leurs respirations se firent plus pressées et la jeune femme put le sentir se durcir contre elle. Elle ondula alors du bassin, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif.

« Tu triches… »

« Je croyais que ça te soulagerait mon amour » souffla-t-elle, taquine.

Dans un grognement, il envoya valdinguer la couverture et les draps au sol puis, d'un geste vif, fit descendre sa petite culotte et l'envoya, ainsi que sa nuisette, rejoindre ces derniers. Il retourna ensuite à ses occupations premières, s'évertuant à redécouvrir chaque parcelle du corps de sa bien-aimée avec sa langue, tandis que sa main se faufila jusqu'à la zone qu'il venait de dévêtir.

Il insinua alors un doigt entre les lèvres brûlantes, la faisant gémir et, lorsqu'il sentit que son impatience avait atteint un seuil satisfaisant, se décida à l'introduire dans le puits de chaleur qu'il convoitait, initiant un délicieux mouvement digital, sans cesser les mouvements concentriques de son pouce sur le centre de son plaisir.

Il put alors profiter du spectacle de la montée en flèche de son excitation –qu'il trouva très communicative– jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne suppliante.

« Cha…Charlie mon Dieu s'il te plaît, plus f…plus v… Ah! »

Son dernier cri était causé par l'affectueuse morsure qu'il venait de lui infliger pour couper court à ses supplications qui devenaient incohérentes.

« Sois patiente. » lui intima-t-il avant de recommencer de plus belle, s'attirant de nouveaux soupirs. Il adorait plus que tout lui faire cet effet-là, la posséder, la faire devenir si sensuelle si…si sexuelle. Elle était là, sous son corps tendu d'impatience, rouge et haletante, se tortillant sous l'effet du plaisir dont il était à l'origine…et qui apparemment était devenu trop important pour elle puisqu'elle se cambra soudainement avec violence, entrechoquant leurs bassins, saisie d'un orgasme fulgurant.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, se fixant sans mot dire, alors que doucement, elle amorçait sa descente du septième ciel. Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens et autres facultés lui permettant de se souvenir de son propre nom, elle lui adressa un sourire mutin accompagné de deux petits mots, avant de le faire basculer sur le dos : « Ton tour… »

Il déglutit en appréhendant ce qui allait suivre cette déclaration.

Installée à califourchon sur lui, elle entama une lente torture avec sa langue, en parcourant son torse dans un mouvement descendant toujours plus bas…arrivée au boxer déformé par une bosse significative, elle marqua une courte pose tout en le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes musculeuses. Allait-elle oser ? Jamais encore elle n'avait fait pareille chose, même avec Ron. Elle avait toujours considéré cette pratique comme dégradante, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à l'évidence du désir de son amant…ça ne lui semblait plus si terrible.

« He…Hermione ? » questionna-t-il, le souffle court, un rien inquiet. Que faisait-elle donc ? Elle ne s'apprêtait tout de même pas à faire ce qu…oh par le caleçon de Merlin !

Elle venait de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa virilité, et parcourait à présent cette dernière du bout de la langue.

« Hermione… » gémit-il.

Il la sentit sourire contre sa peau ultra-sensible, y déposant une multitude de baisers plus ou moins légers, savourant pleinement ce nouveau sentiment de contrôle qu'elle avait sur son amant. C'était grisant.

« Hermione ! » grogna-t-il, suppliant cette fois.

« Oui mon amour ? » demanda-t-elle, mutine, surprise de sa propre audace.

« Fais-le » la conjura-t-il.

« Quoi donc ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage qu'elle tendait vers lui, avec son air d'ingénue qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, pour savoir qu'elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. La peste. Mais par Morgane, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Il craqua.

« Prends-la dans ta bouche ! »

Nouveau sourire, plus large que le précédent, et elle se pencha sur lui. Ses cheveux vinrent balayer cette zone si alerte entre ses cuisse, le faisant frémir et soudain, deux lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur lui et commencèrent à le…le téter ?! Elle découvrait millimètre par millimètre sa fierté, lui arrachant des gémissements tantôt rauques, tantôt suraigus…c'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Jamais aucune femme, fût-elle la plus sexy des Vélanes, ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir de telles choses.

« Hermione, p…ah…toute entière ! »

« Tu es sûr mon cœur ? »

Elle se moquait de lui. Putain, elle se foutait carrément ouvertement de sa gueule !

« Ne me force pas à te supplier Hermione s'il te plaît, fais-le ! Je n'en peux plus alors finis ce que tu as commencé par pitié ! » Il avait presque hurlé ces derniers mots et, satisfaite de son petit effet, elle obtempéra.

Assez rapidement, il se laissa à son tour emporter par la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait et, sans crier gare ni pouvoir se retenir, se délivra en elle. Surprise, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler. C'était…étrange. Elle n'aurait pas dit que c'était bon, mais ce n'était pas mauvais. C'était…un peu sucré. Un peu amer. Une saveur musquée qui lui emplissait la bouche et les narines.

Elle remonta alors lentement à lui et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se goûtant lui-même sur sa langue, s'accrochant à ses cheveux qu'il avait agrippés tout le long de la…gâterie. Seigneur, elle venait de lui faire une fellation et là, elle l'embrassait fougueusement alors qu'elle avait…qu'il avait…et elle trouvait cela excitant ! Terriblement excitant. Et elle en voulait encore. Où donc était passée la elle qui aurait été scandalisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, qui se serait cachée pour les semaines à venir dans un placard pour dissimuler sa honte ?

Charlie roula alors pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes au-dessus d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Je veux te faire l'amour. »

Son sourire qui juste avant était taquin s'adoucit et devint plus tendre, alors qu'elle lui soufflait : « Alors viens… »

Lui rendant son sourire, il s'exécuta et glissa souplement en elle et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient rythmé, une danse sensuelle dans laquelle elle venait à sa rencontre, murmurant son prénom comme une litanie sans fin, alternant cris et soupirs…jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne pour la deuxième fois de la soirée les portes du paradis. Ses muscles se contractèrent compulsivement autour du roux, l'emprisonnant en elle et l'entraînant à sa suite au summum du plaisir. Il s'effondra alors sur elle, amortissant sa chute pour ne pas l'écraser, mêlant son souffle erratique au sien, ses grognements à ses gémissements.

Ils étaient là, peau contre peau, au paroxysme de l'acte sexuel, les fines pellicules de sueur qui recouvraient leurs peaux brûlantes se mêlant…leurs bouches trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes le chemin de leurs jumelles et ils restèrent ainsi, s'embrassant tendrement, perdus l'un dans l'autre, de plus en plus fougueusement, jusqu'à ce que…

« Charlie ? »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« J'ai encore envie de toi… » confessa-t-elle d'une petite voix dont la timidité contrastait furieusement avec l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve quelques instants auparavant.

Son beau visage se fendit alors d'une oreille à l'autre d'un large sourire.

« Je n'ai pas encore réussi à te rassasier, c'est ça ? Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons toute la nuit pour ça… »

Sur ce, il se redressa, la souleva et la plaqua entre lui et le mur le plus large de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! »

« Je me suis dit que si le lit ne t'avait pas permis de te sentir comblée, le mur le pourrait peut-être, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Elle sentit un air coquin envahir ses traits malgré elle et répondit aimablement : « Tu as raison, faisons donc ça. »

Et son amour ne se fit pas prier pour recommencer, encore et encore, contre le mur, dans le lit, sur le sol, sur le bureau, faisant de toute surface un support pour leur passion dévorante, faisant de cette pièce l'indicible témoin de leur amour…

L'aube les laissa épuisés, sous une couette chaude, leurs jambes et leurs doigts entremêlés, des sourires de bien-être et d'une outrageuse félicité accrochés sur leurs visages apaisés.

oOo

Quand Hermione se leva le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans son lit. Au souvenir de la nuit qu'elle avait passée, un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle s'étira paresseusement, comme un chat dans les couvertures, et mis quelques minutes à se décider enfin à s'arracher à son chaud cocon de sommeil. Elle démêla rapidement ses cheveux sans pour autant les attacher, s'habilla d'un jean blanc et d'un épais pull rouge sang et descendit rejoindre les autres. Quand elle entra dans la salle à manger, presque toute la famille était attablée. Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Fred, Bill, Fleur et la fiancée de Percy. A son arrivée, ces derniers la dévisagèrent très curieusement, les joues rouges.

Elle eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte que Charlie sortait de la cuisine, une énorme tasse de café bouillant à la main et déposait un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Salut ! »

« S…salut. » répondit-elle, quelque peu déboussolée. Avait-elle manqué quelque chose, comme une information capitale ? Etait-elle en train de rêver ?

Percevant son regard interrogateur et quelque peu perdu, Charlie lui annonça avec légèreté : « Les autres ne t'ont pas mise au jus ? Il se trouve qu'hier soir, j'ai eu un petit problème en fait et… »

« Et il a tellement bien foiré son sort d'insonorisation que toute la maison a pu profiter de vos…retrouvailles. Mais sache que je te remercie Hermione, tu ne cries pas aussi fort que Lavande, c'est déjà ça de pris. Par contre, je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas mon empoté de frère aussi doué au lit. » compléta George, ses yeux pétillants du rire qu'il retenait avec peine.

« Tu ferais mieux de la boucler très cher frère parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours plus fort que toi, et à mains nues, et avec une baguette. En plus, je me permets de te rappeler que la seule compagne que tu aies trouvée pour tes ébats, c'est ta main. Ah non pardon, j'oubliais : comme tu es un tombeur, tu trompes parfois ta main droite avec la gauche. Petit volage va ! »

« Georges, Charlie ! » s'exclama leur mère, outrée, avant de se retourner vers la concernée qui priait pour qu'un éclair sorte de nulle part et la transforme en souris pour filer se terrer dans un trou avec les gnomes du jardin. « Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, ce n'était pas si…si terrible. Nous n'avons aucun problème avec le fait que Charlie et toi….sortiez ensemble mais si vous nous l'aviez dit plus tôt, nous vous aurions mis dans la même chambre et, euh… »

« On n'aurait pas eu à profiter de vos ébats toute la nuit. Mais encore une fois, ça ne les a pas dérangés parce que Ron-Ron et Lav-Lav vous imitaient déjà, idem pour Gin' et Ryry ou encore Bill et Fleur et je suis sûr que Perce et Leolia aussi ! Si ça se trouve, même Papa et Maman ont suivi votre exemple. »

« En fait, » ajouta son frère, « nous autres, pauvres célibataires, devons être les seuls à ne pas avoir profité de cette nuit comme vous autres, bandes de sales pervers qui copulez comme des lapins ! Nous devrions sortir ensemble pour la peine ! »

« Fred, George, vous êtes vraiment… »

« Laissés pour compte ? »

« Frustrés et abstinents ? » offrirent les jumeaux, malgré la menace du rouleau à pâtisserie de leur mère.

« Silence ! Ça suffit comme ça vos allusions salaces ! » intima la matriarche de la famille, tandis que Charlie attirait Hermione à lui et l'asseyait sur ses genoux.

« Ils…ils savent vraiment tout ? » s'enquit-elle à voix basse.

Il haussa les épaules tranquillement et but une gorgée de café.

« Je leur ai simplement dit qu'on s'était rapprochés pendant ton stage, que je t'avais proposé qu'on se revoit et que tu avais cédé à mon charme légendaire. » acheva-t-il avec un air malicieux.

« Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'essaya même pas de faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce dont elle parlait.

« Pas vraiment. Mais je reconnais que ça m'arrange plus qu'autre chose. Ecoute Mione, j'en ai assez de me cacher sous prétexte que mon abruti de frère qui a été assez con pour te laisser tomber pourrait mal le prendre. Il t'a laissée filer, tu fais ce que tu veux, et moi aussi ! Je peux aimer qui je veux, sortir avec qui je veux, et il n'a pas son mot à dire, quand bien même l'élue de mon cœur serait son ex. Et si tout ça ne lui plait pas, eh bien je l'emmerde, lui et sa dinde blonde ! Et puis je suis vraiment nul quand il s'agit des sorts d'insonorisation… »

« Je t'apprendrai à les maîtriser pour notre prochain séjour ici. Oh et mon amour ? Tu ne t'en sortiras certainement pas aussi facilement que ça mais…je t'aime. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il fut interrompu par l'entrée ô combien discrète et délicate de son cadet qui, horrifié, s'exclama : « Non mais c'est pas vrai ! On n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était vos voix hier soir avec Lavande mais…mais putain, vous avez osé ! Par les verrues de Merlin vous êtes vraiment… »

« Vraiment quoi ? Qu'est-ce que te dérange exactement dans le fait qu'on ait fait l'amour ? » claqua sèchement Charlie d'un ton qui ne valait rien qui vaille.

« Eh bien vous…vous…vous nous avez tous dérangés déjà ! »

« On te devais au moins ça pour les nuits où vous avez exploré la Chaumière aux Coquillages pendant Halloween et qu'on osait pas vous dire que tous les endroits où vous alliez vous envoyer en l'air étaient forcément proches d'au moins deux chambres. On a quand même dû insonoriser nous-même les chambres des enfants je te rappelle ! » signala-t-il, tandis que les autres acquiesçaient avec des moues dégoûtées.

Fleur, toujours aussi accro à la propreté (travers qui menaient la majorité des gens à la traiter de maniaque compulsive), retint même un haut le cœur. Elle n'avait pas oublié tout le temps que ça lui avait pris de lancer elle ne savait combien de sorts de nettoyages et de désinfection sur toutes les surfaces atteignables ou pas de sa demeure, et ça lui était resté en travers de la gorge. D'ailleurs, le couple n'avait plus été invité chez elle depuis cette période, et elle avait décrété que ça resterait un temps comme ça. Bill n'avait pas cherché à la contredire.

Lavande glapit, humiliée. Quant à Ron devint aussi écarlate que s'il avait été enfermé dans une petite pièce à 50°C de température ambiante et répliqua : « Vous n'êtes pas mieux, vous l'avez quand même fait dans la chambre de Ginny ! »

« On va dire que c'est de bonne guerre, » concéda cette dernière, « après tout, Harry et moi avons passé notre nuit dans la sienne. »

Elle eut le bon goût de rougir sous le regard scandalisé de sa mère mais elle le soutint malgré tout et enfonça même le clou : « Enfin maman, je suis majeure depuis longtemps et je ne vis plus sous ton toit, tu sais bien que Harry et moi nous…nous faisons ce genre de choses, c'est tout à fait naturel ! »

« Oui enfin, à ton âge ce n'est pas…tu…ton père et moi nous… »

« Si tu as eu Bill et Charlie et qu'ils ont l'âge que je crois qu'ils ont, tu n'as pas dû attendre tes 22 ans pour consommer ton mariage ! » signala ironiquement Fred, avant de se faire étriper du regard par sa mère.

« Oui enfin ce n'est pas la question ! » vociféra Ron, « la question c'est que… »

« Que quoi Ronny Boy ? Que tu t'es conduit comme un con fini avec Mione ? Que tu l'as faite souffrir et que tu as piétiné ses sentiments sans le moindre scrupule ? Que tu en as épousé une autre avec qui tu t'envoyais déjà en l'air dans son dos, mais que tu ne supportes pas l'idée qu'elle puisse t'oublier et en aimer un autre ? Bordel Ron, cesse de te comporter comme un gamin égoïste et adopte un peu une attitude d'homme, il est grand temps que tu mûrisses ! Hermione a eu du mal à se reconstruire après ce que tu lui as fait, tu devrais être heureux pour elle et te dire qu'au moins, tu ne l'as pas brisée définitivement, au lieu d'être jaloux et de te sentir lésé parce qu'elle n'en a plus rien à faire de toi ! »

« Je ne suis PAS immature ! Tu montes sur tes grands hippogriffes simplement parce que tu as peur qu'elle ne m'aime encore et que tu ne sois qu'un substitut pour elle. Le jaloux ici, c'est toi, parce que t'as jamais été foutu de garder une fille avant elle ! »

« Tu vas te… ! »

« Ron comment oses-tu… ! »

« Ron ! »

« Charlie ! »

Hermione venait de se jeter devant son amant qui était à deux doigts de détruire son frère. Elle l'appela, le supplia, maintint son visage entre ses deux mains et, finalement, obtint son attention sous la forme d'un regard brûlant de rage.

« Charlie… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux, « Ne fais pas l'idiot s'il te plaît. Il te provoque, parce qu'il sait que tu as le sang chaud, il est bête Charlie. Mais tu sais ce qu'il en est. Tu sais pertinemment ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Tu sais que tu n'es pas un substitut. Je t'aime. Alors je veux que tu gardes ça à l'esprit, parce que quoi qu'il se soit passé entre lui et moi, c'est effectivement du passé, et maintenant je suis toute à toi pour les années à venir. Je vais te lâcher et tu lui feras ce que tu veux, mais agis en connaissance de cause, et n'oublies pas qu'il est ton frère malgré tout. »

Il la fixa un instant, semblant peser ses paroles, puis il acquiesça lentement et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle s'écarta alors lentement de son chemin et il marcha droit sur son frère, droit dans ses bottes et, bien que ce dernier le domine de quelques centimètres, personne n'avait de doute sur l'identité de celui qui gagnerait le duel qui se préparait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'imposante stature de Charlie, ses muscles roulants sous sa peau, sa froide détermination. Il était fort, il était inébranlable, il était un meneur d'homme et avait maté les dragons les plus coriaces qui soient et il était très en colère. Ron déglutit.

« Tu as de la chance d'être mon frère, parce que sinon, je t'aurai déjà détruit. Mais Hermione a raison, ça ne servirait à rien. Parce que de toute façon, tu es perdant. Tu avais une petite amie belle, brillante, adorable et tout ce que tu veux, et tu l'as laissée tomber. C'était ta première erreur. La deuxième a été d'épouser une fille qui t'aime mais qui ne sera jamais à la hauteur et qui ne remplacera jamais Hermione. Oh arrête un peu, ne prends pas cet air outré, tu as aussi bien vu que moi l'air réjoui qu'elle a affiché en apprenant que ton ex était prise. Et tu sais pourquoi elle a pris cet air-là ? Parce qu'elle est parfaitement consciente qu'elle est une menace pour elle, pour votre couple. »

« La ferme ! »

« Tu es pathétique Ronald. Tu as aimé Hermione à en crever, peut-être, mais t'as jamais été foutu de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. De l'amour, de l'attention, autre chose que tes innombrables maladresses, tes blagues débiles et ton insatiable envie de sexe. »

« C'est toi qui parle ?! »

« Contrairement à certains, si elle me dit qu'elle n'a pas envie, je n'insiste pas, moi, et je ne me moque pas d'elle. C'est toujours le problème avec toi Ron, tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à toi. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi toutes les fois où tu as pris tes distances avec Harry sous prétexte que tu étais jaloux de sa notoriété – vous fatiguez pas à nier tous les deux, je sais très bien que c'est le cas – toutes les fois où tu as été gentil avec Hermione parce que tu avais besoin de ses notes à Poudlard, toutes celles où, lorsque vous sortiez ensemble, tu avais besoin d'un conseil ou de n'importe quoi que tu ne pouvais pas obtenir tout seul d'ailleurs…Je t'aime parce que tu es mon frère, mais sache une chose : j'en ai plus que marre de ton attitude de sale morveux pourri gâté, et si je dois faire un choix, ma préférence ira à Hermione plutôt qu'à toi, il n'y a pas à pinailler.  
Arrête d'essayer de te défendre, c'est pathétique. Tout le monde ici est plus ou moins d'accord avec moi. Tu es en _tort_ Ron, et pour la première fois de ta vie, je vais te confronter de force à tes échecs. Et pour la première fois, tu vas prendre la bonne décision, te comporter en homme et t'excuser auprès d'Hermione pour tout ce que tu lui as fait subir, ce que tu n'as _jamais _eu les couilles de faire. Pigé ? »

Le regard de Charlie vrillant le sien, aidé de son énorme poing refermé sur le col de sa chemise, convainquirent Ron qui acquiesça un peu trop rapidement pour que les jumeaux n'émettent pas à voix basse des doutes moqueurs quant à son placement à Gryffondor. Son grand frère le lâcha alors comme on laisse choir un sac poubelle dans la benne à ordures, avec une expression teintée d'un indicible dégoût, et lui désigna sa petite amie d'un geste du menton.

Ainsi, sous les regards désapprobateur de sa mère, ravis de ses frères, sœurs, et de leurs conjoints respectifs, celui, moqueur des jumeaux, autoritaire de Charlie et outré de Lavande, Ron se dirigea vers Hermione et lui présenta des excuses en bonne et due forme, pour l'avoir trahie, pour l'avoir faite souffrir, pour ne pas l'avoir aidée à se détacher de lui après leur rupture, pour les avoir réprimandés elle et Charlie au sujet de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble…

La jeune femme resta digne et inexpressive tout le long de sa tirade et, lorsqu'il eut fini, elle n'avait pas laissé paraître le moindre soupçon de chagrin, laissé perler la moindre larme ou laissé le voile de la tristesse altérer un instant ses doux traits. Non, rien de tout ça. Elle avait été imperturbable du début jusqu'à la fin et, lorsque la parole lui revint, elle déclara d'un air détaché et gentil :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai pardonné depuis un moment déjà. En fait, ça fait quatre mois que je me fiche complètement de ce qui a pu se passer entre nous. Peut-être que nous redeviendrons amis Ron, qu'un jour, quand Charlie et moi aurons une maison tous les deux, nous vous inviterons Lavande et toi à dîner, quoique j'en doute. Mais en attendant, tu n'es qu'une infime part de mon passé. Une part un peu honteuse, un peu triste, mais une part insignifiante au demeurant.  
Après tout, je te dois au moins ça : grâce à ton infidélité, tu m'as libérée du poids de notre relation handicapante, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur notre totale incompatibilité et surtout, surtout Ron, tu m'as permis de trouver un petit ami bien meilleur que toi, un qui est réellement courageux, qui se soucie vraiment de mon bonheur, avec qui je peux discuter sans qu'il n'oriente la conversation vers le Quidditch au bout de quelques secondes parce que tout autre sujet semble indigne de son intérêt, qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et ne me reproche pas d'avoir mieux réussi que lui dans la vie – quoique _lui_, justement, a très bien réussi sa vie – et avec qui je peux envisager d'avoir un réelle vie de couple, avec mariage, enfants et tout ce qui va avec. Un homme stable en qui je peux avoir confiance en somme.  
Alors je crois que tout est dit, non ? On ne se cherche plus, mais ce n'est plus la peine de venir me parler sous prétexte de t'excuser ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. D'abord parce que je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux c'est oublier ton existence sans avoir à m'éloigner du reste de ta famille que j'adore, ensuite parce que j'ai passé l'âge de me disputer avec ta petite amie comme une collégienne parce qu'elle est maladivement jalouse et après tout, qui pourrait la blâmer pour ça ? Elle est la mieux placée pour savoir que tu n'es pas quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance, n'est-ce pas Lavande ? » ajouta-t-elle sournoisement à l'égard de la blonde.

Toute la famille ne put retenir un petit rire sarcastique. Hermione avait bel et bien repris du poil de la bête, et cette insinuation vicieuse, bien hermionienne, était amplement méritée par le couple.

Une fois Ron ratatiné, retourné piteusement à son épouse et Hermione lovée dans les bras d'un Charlie rasséréné et plus que rayonnant de bonheur – les jumeaux renoncèrent à se moquer ouvertement de son air de « gros nounours bêta complètement guimauve » après qu'il ait menacé de jouer les entremetteuses entre eux et la cuvette des toilettes – la jeune lionne se retourna vers lui avec un dernier sourire moqueur et lui lança :

« Oh et, Ron ? J'oubliais, Charlie a un autre avantage sur toi…il connait le concept de la réciprocité et celui de l'orgasme féminin. Très important dans un couple puisqu'à en croire ta vision des choses, c'est le sexe qui en est la partie la plus importante ! » conclut-elle, faisant rougir son amant jusqu'aux oreilles, et Ron encore plus.

Si un regard avait pu tuer, elle serait morte sur le coup, foudroyée par la rage sans borne de Lavande et la colère contenue de Ron, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Car le baiser que Charlie était en train de lui donner avec passion lui aurait donné la force d'affronter une douzaine de faces de serpents cinglées et sadiques, alors un couple pathétique…pensez-vous !

Et ce n'était pas la famille Weasley dont les membres les contemplaient d'un air attendri qui allait lui donner tort.

Ce fut les voix joyeuses des jumeaux qui interrompirent ce moment d'intimité.

« Bon eh bien... »

« Joyeux Noël à tous hein! »

* * *

**Fiiiiin!**

Sniff snifff, pour une fois que je finis un écrit commencé...c'est tellement émouvant! :')

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire mon histoire que moi à l'écrire, sachez que mon seul salaire, c'est de savoir que vous avez apprécié mon travail alors allez-y, faites exploser ma boite mail, j'adore ça! :D

A très bientôt j'espère pour un nouvel OS (*Voix intérieure on*: _ouais ouais ouais, c'est ça, arrête de leur promettre des trucs que tu feras pas avant trois ans, espèce de feignasse handicapée du clavier d'ordi_! *voix intérieure off*. Oui, elle est méchante. Et malheureusement réaliste. Bouhouhou, je ne serai jamais une bonne auteure! :'()

Allez, je me tais, et je vous dis à bientôt. S'il vous plait. Si vous êtes gentil(le)s. Si vous avez pitié. Si...


End file.
